Mine
by 98azngurl
Summary: Usui and Misaki finally had their first date. A feisty new student at Seika became Misaki's rival the day after. Surprisingly, Usui is forced to go back to England to take on as a replica of Gerard. Who'll end up with who? Will Misaki and Usui make it through these issues and tragic devastation or not?
1. An Amazing Night

****DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama in any way. So… PLEASE DON'T SUE! I DON'T HAVE MONEY PEOPLE, IM A KID!

**Chapter 1: An Amazing Night**

"Sis, I won a fancy tea set from the lottery again. Should I show Mom right now?" Suzuna asked watching her sister do her work at home.

"Wa, uh yeah." Misaki couldn't think 'yes' or 'no' but an 'I don't know' for the recommendations Seika High students. Her mind seemed to be failing at her homework at the moment. With a groan of stress she whines "Why can't I think straight?"

"Oh, maybe you're thinking of Usui and you don't even know it. You are gonna date soon right?" Misaki's little sister asked.

"I actually don't know. I haven't thought about that yet. Maybe, I'll call him right now. We could probably go to the park or something." Stretching her legs from lack of movement, Misaki reached for her phone. Right when she was about to call Usui, her phone rang.

*Buzzzz, Ding, Ding, Buzzzz, Ding, Ding!*

"Hello?"

"Ah! Misa-chan. How are you?" Misaki jumped at the sound of the voice, it was Usui.

"Just tell me what you want!" She spat the words out.

"Now, is that the way to talk to your soon-to-be boyfriend…Misaki?" The words were flowing out of his mouth like silk, so smooth.

Misaki was blushing hard, maybe even redder than a tomato.

Usui chuckled his casual chuckle. "I wanna spend time with Misa-chan. Is that okay?"

"NO! You pervert! (He read my mind!)" She retorted immediately at the question.

"Sis, I'll give you two some privacy." Suzuna said as she walked out of Misaki's room.

"So, Misaki is already rejecting me?" He said, already beginning to change Misa's mind.

"…"

"Oi, Misa." Usui was trying to get a reply.

Misaki was thinking fast and hard. She did want that date. She did want to spend some time with Usui. After all, that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do, right? She clasped the phone and admitted she wanted to go. "Y-yeah, I want to spend some time with you, U-Usui." She was _so_ embarrassed. But she could never lie to Usui or reject him like that.

Usui smiled, he wished that Misaki would see his smile, just to tease her and make her even redder. It would've been fun to see. "I'll see you at the park then, 6:30. Bye."

"O-okay. B-Bye" Nervous Misaki realized she was gonna spend time with _Usui_. She was covered in goosebumps. Slumping into the chair, she sighed. She laughed at herself, for giving in to a date. Looking at the clock which said, "6:30 PM" she noticed she did not shower yet. She quickly put away her homework, and zoomed to the shower. To save water, she only used cold water and took only 2 minutes. She reserved the warm water for her sister and mom.

As said, she finished a bit before 2 minutes, leaving her enough time to pick what to wear. "Hm. What should I wear? Today is sort of a special day, but at the same time it's not. Maybe I should wear this…" Its only now, only today she cared about what she wore.

Arriving at the park, Misaki see's Usui just leaning against a pole, staring blankly. While a group of girls were fawning over him, just screaming, squealing and giving him stuff. Of course, Usui was used to it. It would happen anytime, anywhere. All the girls in the little group were loud, except for one girl. Blonde haired, straight and long, very dark green eyes, pale skinned, a little taller than Misaki. She might be foreign, she looked American. The girl was just walking around him in a nonchalant way. So casual yet still trying to get his attention, but seemed to be failing. Ignoring the girls, Misaki walked up, moved through the group while politely saying 'excuse me' many, many times. Finally she reached him. The girls were making echo like sounds of "Who's that girl, does he know her"? The Blondie just kept circling while the rest of the girls were confused. Then Usui took Misaki's hands and interlocked his fingers with hers. _That's_ when the Blond girl stopped in her tracks. She asked "Are you two dating?"

"Yeah." Usui responded.

She turned to Misaki for an answer. Misaki only nodded her head.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized.

"Yeah, sure." Misaki accepted the apology. She was surprised she spoke Japanese.

The girl faced the group and signaled that they were gonna leave. She just grunted, flipped her hair back, and muttered something under her breath. And the twosome watched the flock of girls disappear within the distance.

"Who were they?" Misaki asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe they're from Miyabigaoka High." Usui replied

"Ah, anyways, um, what do you want to do?" She wondered. She was sorta nervous being with him.

"Um, let's just sit on the swings." He thought of something calm and not so hard to do.

As they walk to the swings, Misaki clumsily trips and falls, falling into the woodchips. Usui was leaning in, bending over, eyes on her. Misaki was getting nervous. "(What is he gonna do?)" She nervously thought. She became red as she blushed very easily. Staring at him as he came closer.

"(Huh? What is he doing? Why did he stop moving?)" She could feel her heart.

Then suddenly, Usui bursts into laughter. He was laughing at her, her facial expression which was filled with different emotions, and at how clumsy she was.

"Ergh! Usui! You perverted outer space alien!" She got up to hit him. She blinked and he wasn't next to her anymore. He was now on the swings, grinning.

She walked to the swing next to his. She looked up at the sky and was amazed. He chose the perfect time and place. It was sunset, the sun was a nice orange illuminating the sky with a golden glow. While the stars were like tiny glitter decorations floating in a colorful yet darkening sky. Usui turned his head to look at Misaki, who was amazed. His breath was taken away as he thought the sky was even more beautiful just reflecting in Misaki's eyes, but never looked as beautiful as Misaki herself. They had a conversation, things that helped them get to know each other even more. It was almost ten. It was time for them to separate and go home. As Usui whispered into Misaki's ear "I promise and hope good things will come for you and your family. I will never leave you and you must never leave me." Her heart skipped a beat, maybe even two. He gave her a tiny and quick kiss on the forehead. Now it felt to Misaki her heart just started racing in an uncontrollable pace, as if she was filled with adrenaline. She looked away, in shyness, blushing, again. Usui then just patted her head and left.

"Good night, Prez." He said as he was walking away, taking a last look to see Misaki just standing there, in amazement and embarrassment. He smiled to himself as he walked, looking at the indigo sky, with hands in his pocket. "(Tonight went really well, I liked this night. I hope she did.)" He thought to himself.

Misaki then turned around dazed and started to walk home. "Good night Usui." She murmured in a tiny smile. "(I enjoyed tonight, did he?)" She wondered.

As the two were now out of sight of the park and each other, a figure came into sight of the dark. A shadow that gave away nothing. Something was now keeping eye on the two. Alone, the mysterious thing disappeared into the darkness, once again.


	2. A New Girl With Her Past In A Nutshell

**Chapter 2: A New Girl With Her Past In A Nutshell.**

~~7 days after that night~~

Misaki is walking through the hallways in Seika High. As she passed a certain classroom, she stopped walking to what she saw.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Misaki Madison. Welcome to Seika High!" The teacher kindly greeted the new girl.

"Thank you, everyone, please call me Misa-chan, Misaki, or just Misa! I hope to have a good year this year and many more too come!" She gave a smile and cocked her head. Taking the only desk left of course which was for her.

Misaki turned and took an even closer look at her through the door window. It was that girl yesterday, the only one from the little Usui fan group that actually spoke to her. The teacher saw Misaki, staring through the door. He approached her way and opened the door for Misaki.

"Ah, Ayuzawa. Perfect timing! Let me introduce to you our new student. Miss Madison, this is our school's president. Ayuzawa please show her around the school, if you will." The teacher got the two together and encouraged them out the door.

"Okay." The two left the classroom and the teacher shut the door to resume his class.

"Hello, I am Madison Misaki. Please call me anything you want, like Misa-chan, Misaki, or just Misa. What is your name?" She started the conversation, looking at the rest of the hallway ahead.

"Ah, thank you for choosing our school to go to…uh, Miss Madison." Misaki wasn't too comfortable, with saying her own name.

"Is something wrong, Ayuzawa-san?" She asked concerned.

"No. It's nothing, really. It's just that I am not really used to saying my own name, since we both have the first name." Ayuzawa was nervous, she didn't know this girl very well. The girl that was walking around some one else's boyfriend. She remembered it clearly.

"Oh! So, your name is also Misaki? Don't worry then, you can call me 'Miss Madison' then, if you want. You seem pretty familiar. Have I met you before?" She really did remember Misaki but didn't want the awkwardness or "misunderstanding" to come.

"Uh, yeah. I met you at the park a week ago. I was the girl with a boy. Remember?" Misaki tried pressing her memory lightly and kindly so she would remember. Misaki also became a little more comfortable.

"Yeah! You're right. So I do know you. I never knew that you came to this school! Sorry about the whole thing there, you know, trying to get your boyfriend's attention and stuff." She apologized once again for the rudeness she caused then.

"It's okay, it wasn't on purpose, and I'm fine. I don't get bothered that easily." Misaki accepted it again.

"Oh, you're not bothered? I see." She flipped her long golden locks back.

"Anyways, this is the 3rd floor, if you didn't already know. This is for the 11th graders. Out there, if you can see through the window far enough, that's our gym, on the first floor. You'll remember where the rooms are once you pass them yourself. You wont remember or learn unless you do it yourself, right?" Misaki was becoming awkward, but she got to know her a bit more. "So, since your last name is 'Madison', that means you're foreign?" Misaki asked interested to know.

"Yes, I was born in America. My mom is 30% Dutch, 10% Hispanic, 10% German, and 50% Irish. My dad was 100% American, but he died when I was 5. He was walking across the street until a very fast and uncontrolled car hit him, the drunk driver was put in jail, but that didn't mean my father was coming back. My mom left me for another man. Their blood in me is what I have left of them, I am now 15% Dutch, 5% Hispanic, 5%German, 25% Irish and 50% American. They just gave me enough money to live on my own. I decided to move to Japan. It was a place where most respect is shown, and it is very entertaining here. I come here to find my mystery person, meant for me. And have a nice family and nice life, unlike what happened to me." Madison's life was packed into a nutshell that was opened for Misaki. She started crying a bit, tears welling in her eyes. Her emotions with rage, sadness, and bitter feelings. "So a few days after, I met a few people who taught me some Japanese. Strangers practically raised me and taught me how to adapt here. I don't know any of their names or faces. Its just that every day, kind people would leave some gifts at the door, like food, decorations, equipment, clothes, things that improved my living here. Then I became old enough to have a job, and then that's when I could start supporting myself."

"Oh…I'm sorry Miss Madison. Please don't cry. It will get better for you. Your life will change here, not so much mine." Misaki tried to make Madison feel better after her mini story.

"Thanks Ayuzawa. Recently I saw the love of my life and I intend to find him and make him mine." The poor American girl became stronger and more confident.

"Misaki." Ayuzawa wanted to help her. "You get that man, and make him yours… and only yours. If you know he's meant for you and only you, fight your way, and you will win him over." Ayuzawa's words were stern.

"Thanks Ayuzawa-san. I will follow your directions as said later on in life. I just have to get something straight." She gave Misaki a graceful smile.

"You're welcome, and don't forget if you need a friend to talk to, come to-" Misaki was interrupted by Usui.

"Yo! Misa-chan! Come with me, I want to show you something!" Usui was walking to Ayuzawa with a smile.

"I can't right now baka. I'm in the middle of showing our new student aro-"

Usui just flipped Misaki unto his back as if she was a trash bag. He did it gracefully and swiftly, starting to walk to his destination.

"Hey! Put me down now you pervert!" Ayuzawa protested.

Usui was ignoring her. He kept walking.

"Just let me at least say bye to Misaki!" Ayuzawa said.

"Oh yeah." Usui stopped and turned around.

"Sorry, Misaki, I can't fight this perverted outer space alien! But it's nice to have you in the same grade as me!" Ayuzawa waved bye to the new girl.

"It's okay." She said just staring at the two.

"Usui! Be nice and say bye!" Ayuzawa tried being nice.

Usui turns his head around and says his casual "Bye." He continues to his destination.

Miss Madison blushed very little that no one could even tell. "(He's cool)" She thought.

When Usui reaches his destination…

"Okay! Tell me what we're doing here near the side of the school!" Misaki became impatient to know what was going on.

Misaki just watched Usui walking to a different spot on the grass and plucked the most beautiful rose from the ground. He walks back over to Misaki.

"Here, do you like it?" Usui asked.

"Yeah, what's this?" Misaki wanted to know why he gave her a rose.

"It's our 1 week anniversary. Don't you know…Misaki?" Usui smiled the smile in which Ayuzawa could not resist seeing.

"Th-thanks, Usui." Misaki blushed and touched the petals. They were so soft.

"Here…" Usui took the flower and tucked it into Misaki's hair.

Misaki was stuttering now. "H-how does i-it look on m-me?" Misaki was blushing so much.

"You're beautiful." Usui's compliment was so genuine, like his easy going smile.

"Thank you…Usui." Misaki looked down. She was happy, no matter how simple the gift was.

A few seconds later, Misaki couldn't see anything anymore besides Usui's face. Usui kissed Misaki.

"Happy 1 week anniversary, Prez." Usui leaned his head on Misaki's

"Happy anniversary to you too." Misaki just smiled.

Later at home~~

"Good night Mom, good night Suzuna! (It is getting pretty late)." Misaki walked to her bed and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. "(Maybe I should give Usui a call before I sleep. I should probably also thank him again for the little gift.)" She looked at the flawless rose that was placed into a vase her mom had painted and given for Misaki's birthday.

**Buzzzz, Ding, Ding, Buzzzz, Ding, Ding**

That was Misaki's ring tone as usual. She couldn't afford to waste precious money on a new _ringtone_. It just isn't worth it.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, Prez." Usui was cooking his dinner. Although, it was pretty late.

Misaki's phone slipped out of her hands and caught it before it could hit the ground and then break.

"Ah, Usui it's you." Misaki was surprised again. "(What's up with calling at the same time?)" She thought.

"Yeah, don't you ever read the collar ID?" Usui asked.

"Oh, I do…sometimes." Misaki admitted she didn't always read the name before answering.

"That would explain why you sound so surprised every time I call." Usui laughed.

"Well, anyways, I want to thank you again for the gift." Misaki was looking around her room.

"Anytime." Usui smiled to himself. It was nice being appreciated, especially from _Ayuzawa Misaki_.

Misaki was now staring out into the sky through the glass window. Huh? A baby monitor was found near the window of her room. "Very funny Usui."

"What is it?" Usui said innoncently. "Why? I didn't do anything." Usui was left thinking.

Misaki just sighed. She turned the thing off and threw it into the drawer of the desk. "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

That made Usui a bit more concerned. Yes, it's usual that when Misaki says 'Don't worry' nothing goes wrong, but still time to time, something goes wrong. Like that one time where Usui found Misaki overworking herself and then she nearly passed out. But that was just Usui. He was careful and watching out for her.

"Anyways, I gotta go now. Its getting pretty late. See you at school." Misaki yawned.

"Good night Misa-chan. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He tried teasing her again.

Misaki blushed a bit. And the two hung up. Misaki turned the lights off in her room and slipped into bed. She went to sleep pretty fast, after all the hard days of work. You could say the girl is usually and probably sleep deprived.

A few minutes later, a bush rustled. A figure, came out of the bush and swiftly moved from tree to tree, being unseen. It disappeared into the darkness, without a trace.

-So? What did you think of this chapter? Please review your thoughts! Your comments will help me improve the flaws in this story! And more reviews, rates and so on, means more stories and more chapters! :D So go and leave me some of your words of wisdom! More chapters to come my little readers!

And P.S. There is no pattern on when I update and post new chapters, I just do it when I have time. So…sorry if I am ever too slow or something. See you!


	3. Tell Me What's Wrong

**Chapter 3: Tell Me What's Wrong**

Next Afternoon~~

As Misaki Ayuzawa works on the Recommendation letters from the Seika High students, Usui walks in and leans on the desk. It seemed like he had something one his mind, but Misaki didn't notice. The words 'Rejected', 'No', and 'In their dreams', are what came out of Misaki's mouth every few seconds.

Misaki felt like ripping her hair out. "Agh! What do these people think they're asking for? First I see a sheet that says 'Allow dirty magazines in school', NEXT I read another one that says 'Allow boys and girls to change together', disgusting! THEN, I see one that says 'Why not put cameras in the changing room?"! What are these boys trying to do! Change this school into a strip club?" Misaki ran her hand through her hair. "Why can't they think first before they put their requests into the box!" She sighed.

Usui only nodded. "Misaki, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Just not anything stupid."

"What happened yesterday that you thought was my doing?"

"Didn't I say 'nothing stupid'? And it's none of your business."

"Please, Misaki, tell me."

"I said its nothing!" Misaki wanted some space. Wait, from what though? Usui? No. She just wanted some peace and quiet. But then again, she thought it was nothing.

Usui was now really worried. The more Misaki didn't bother to tell him, the more strange that it seemed to be. He just walked out the door.

"(Is he mad at me? Did I say something wrong? No, I am pretty sure no. What's up with him, is there something bothering him?) Usui…" Misaki just said his name to herself. She was tired, so she packed her stuff and decided to follow him. She looked at the window to just view the outside. What the hell? Usui's already to the front gate? Didn't he just leave seconds ago? She looked back at the door. Quickly, Misaki grabbed her stuff and ran to the front of the school, chasing after Usui. "USUI! Wait!" She yelled out the window. She ran and ran and ran. She did as fast as she could go. How could Usui be so fast? She had to turn right. In a few seconds, her mind was slowed down after…

"Ahh! Ow…" The victim squealed

Misaki stood up again after the little colliding. "I'm sorry!"

"That's alright. It happens to me very often." Madison just gave a tired smile.

"Miss Madison? I mean, Misaki? What are you doing here after school?" Misaki wondered.

"Oh, I forgot my homework and supplies here. It's because I stay light nights up." Madison's eyes drooped a little.

"Why?" Misaki asked picking up each other's stuff and inserting it into the correct bag.

"Eh? You see..." Madison hesitated a little, possible her mind went blank of studying.

"I lost my train of thought. Oh! I know now! You see, I stay up reviewing and going over my grades so far to make sure the grade I earned was accurate. I don't want to risk a letter grade down and not knowing it." Madison took her stuff from Misaki.

"Oh! Sorry I can't speak any longer! I am in a rush! See you later!" Ayuzawa Misaki bowed and bursted into a sprint.

"Bye." Misaki Madison just walked to her destination.

She was close to getting to him. Ayuzawa could see his figure growing bigger. Just about a few feet before she could stop, she trips and stumbles. Usui chuckled. He held his hand out for her to get up. She didn't take it, she knew she could get up herself. Dusting off her uniform, she asks "Usui, is there something bothering you?" Usui teased her and said "It's nothing."

"Hey, I know something's bothering you, Usui. Just tell me already." Misaki urged.

"You look a little messed up there, Prez. Did you run into Miss Madison?" Usui tried changing the subject.

"Baka! Are you even listening to me? And how did you know I ran into her?"

"She's the only person on the school grounds besides both of us right now." They began walking.

"Oh, I see. But tell me what's wrong!" Misaki wasn't used to asking people their problems.

Usui sighed. Of course Misaki wouldn't give in. "I'll just tell you while you're working today." And then he left. He couldn't stop thinking of what _she _was hiding. And of course, Misaki couldn't stop wondering what _he _was bothered by. So she couldn't wait for work. She wanted to know so badly.

At Maid Latte~~

"Welcome Master!" Of course Misaki had to spew that line out of her mouth every time it was her turn to greet her master. She opened her eyes to see her customer's face. Misaki breathed a sharp and short breath and had dropped her tray. *Shatter*

-Okay. I know this chapter isn't very much of a cliff hanger but I hope you liked it! :) So, don't forget to read and review and add me or my stories! Message me which story if you did and I will write a little thank you note at the end of the chapters. Or I will make a list of all supporters from all of my chapters. Thank you again!

Amazing supporters who read and reviewed, added me or my stories or both, and etc:

BLEACHclean  
>GiuuChan<br>sonic-elric  
>FoXiiE<br>Topaz Skye

~ Thank you for staying with me so far! I give a special thanks to you! Love you guys! :D~~


	4. Misunderstanding?

**Chapter 4: Misunderstanding?**

As Misaki's tray plummets to the polished marble floor she notices her behavior and composes herself. Misaki bowed loyally and apologized for her act.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. I will promise to serve you loyally as you stay loyal to me." Misaki smiled her usual 'serving smile', it was Madison. Madison was wondering why Misaki was acting weird. "Oh! Misaki! I didn't know you worked here, is there something wrong?"

"Never mind that, allow me to show you your table." Misaki slapped on her smile. What brought Madison here? "What would you like to order?"

"Well, I would like some hot green tea. No sugar please. Also, I would like to order some teriyaki and your smallest serving of Miso soup. That is all. Thank you." Madison seemed to be half focused on her order and seems to be searching for some one or something.

"Okay, please wait for you food to come. Thank you." Madison sped to the kitchen to where Usui was. She was terrified and worried.

"Oh, Misa-chan, have you happened to see Erika? She was supposed to serve the Won Ton soup I made to a customer a while ago. Its getting cold. You look like you saw a ghost Misaki, is something-"

Misaki tossed her notepad to him, in which she uses to write down the orders with the name of one of the customers at the bottom.

"I see..." Usui looked indifferent. "Its okay, isn't it? It doesn't matter if she knows now does it? She's very friendly. I have had many conversations with her."

"You spoke to her many times? Where does she speak to you? We spoke only a few times."

"At maid latte. I see her on the days you're not working for some reason. She waits until closing time to talk to me. 'Cuz, that's when I'm actually free. Although we don't work there everyday, it should be known she's become about a daily customer." Usui explained while he completed Madison's food onto a tray.

Misaki became a bit red. Surprise in her eyes. "H-how could she? How could _you_? How come you only tell me _now_? Baka...baka! Baka!" She started hitting Usui. Usui allowed it. She took Madison's tray and walked to her table. She quickly served it without a word. Their eyes did not meet because Misaki would not allow it. Madison guessed she found out. "It's-" Madison wasn't allowed to continue.

"How could you. Unsaid, you knew how I felt about him and how he felt about me. I was sure about him, but I guess he traded me for _some one else_. Thank you for coming to maid latte." Misaki set the check as a sign for Madison to leave, she turned on her heels and left to the backroom.

"Satsuki-san, is it okay if I leave right now? I really need to head home." Misaki was breathing heavily and hesitatingly. As if she wanted to stop breathing.

A sigh escaped Satsuki's mouth. She could understand how Misaki felt. If it is for oyur own good, then it can't be helped." She smiled gently with worry in her eyes.

"Thank you." Misaki changed in a flash. She was heading towards the exit. Usui hoped to hear a goodbye or receive a last glance from Misaki at least. When she didn't bother, Usui took hold of her wrist. "Misa-chan..." "Let go of me." "Misaki...please. There was nothing between Madison and I, it was just-" "Let. Go. Of. Me." Misaki still wouldnt look at him. Usui's grip loosened. She shook of his hand, and it dropped to the owner's side. The whole kitchen was silent. The mini clicks of Ayuzawa's shoes were what could fill in the silence. She rested at the bus station, sitting lonely on the bench.

Maid Latte~~

Usui still stood there, where he was when she left. His head was down, face staring at the ground.

"You can rest also, Usui. I will take over from here. It's closing time anyways." She turned to the rest of the girls who standing at the doorway between the cafeteria and kitchen.

"Subaru-san, clean up the remaining tables. Honoka-chan, greet the customers leaving, and Erika clean the kitchen. I will make the remaining orders." Everyone was heading to their designated area.

"What's going on?" Aoi popped up.

"It's nothing Aoi." Satsuki felt it was rude to tell about other's problems. Aoi grunted and skipped off.

She reached the dining area. He knew who he was searching for. He stood at the table, arms crossed. Right when Aoi was about to open his mouth to speak...

"What are you looking at gay guy." It was like the words slapped Aoi in the face, which of course made him snap.

"Oh hell, no! Who are you calling a 'gay guy'? You boyfriend stealer!" Aoi shot his deadliest look at Madison. Madison just sat there toying with her hair. "Don't act like you didn't hear me! I knew right from the start there was something fishy about you! No one could have been that nice with an unwanted past! You tried stealing Usui, and that must've hurt Misaki! Besides! Where the hell is she even at? It was all _you_. Aoi bending over closer to Madison pointing at her with one left hand on his hip. When Madison noticed they were drawing attention, she put on her cute and innocent face.

"I didn't mean to _Aoi-chi_! I didn't! Honest! What are you even talking about! Nothing and I mean _nothing_ was on purpose! How could you be so mean and start pointing fingers and blaming me!" She started to 'sob'.

"Aoi! Stop that right now and get over here!" Satsuki was furious that Aoi was causing a ruckus.

Aoi bent over to say something to Madison privately. But Madison was the quicker one. "Usui is _mine_ and mine _only_. No one else's, not even that darn Misaki's. That's _final_. Now get out of here before I sob again." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aoi hissed.

"I'm giving you three seconds. Three, two, one..." She started. Aoi left fast enough to be safe.

Everyone was starting to leave Maid Latte because it was closing time. Madison stayed behind, She did pay for her meal of course. As soon as all the customers were gone, Madison slipped into the backroom. "Oh, Usui!" She happily greeted. "I wanted to talk to you, but privately." "I can't allow us to talk anymore without Ayuzawa's permission anymore. I cannot risk anything between me and her. "Usui, all of us will leave now. Thank you, you worked hard today! Please lock up the building before you leave! Good bye!" Satuski and everyone else left together. Aoi was trailing behind them. She shot a dirty look at Madison, stuck her tongue at her and left. Madison didn't care. Usui was hurt, it was the same exact sentence Satsuki would say but this time, it was without Misaki's name. If sounded empty. Once the group was out of sight, it was just Usui and Madison.

Back to Ayuzawa!~~ Bus Station

"(I guess I was being unreasonable to both of them. It was just a tiny chat every so often right? Usui wouldn't lie to me, he couldn't. He never broke any promise he made to me. I realized I was just being jealous. But...why? It's not like Usui would just leave me for some other girl. I was truly trouble to them, I must go back and apologize. I just made one hell of a misunderstanding.)" With that, Misaki's mood brightened, she wiped her tears and fixed her hair. Although she was ashamed of herself for being trouble. Misaki stood up, and turned around to see the Idiot Trio there. "Oi, Misa-chan. Is everything okay?" Shiroyan asked seeing Misaki look like she just saw a really sad drama. "Yeah, he's right. You seem a little tired. Go rest up Misa-chan! It should make you all better by tomorrow!" Ikkun gave Misaki a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Misaki smiled. There were people who cared about her. "Yeah, there was just a little misunderstanding. Thanks, I gotta go. i'm in a rush." Once said, she bursted into sprints towards Maid Latte.

Maid Latte~~

"Usui." Madison said. Usui said nothing. "Forget about Misaki." Usui snapped his head up. Face in disgust. "No way. She's a rare human being and I'm not just gonna throw her away like that." He starts to leave but Madison hugs him from behind. Usui was surprised and caught off guard. He turns to push Madison away but she kisses him. Arms around his neck. He returns the kiss for some reason. Sending all his stress to his actions. His hands are at her waist. Usui was blank in his head. He couldn't think. He just _couldn't_.

Ayuzawa was peeking through the doorway, impossibly frozen. Her eyes blurring, she runs away again, back home.

I'm am SO sorry for the late update if it seems to be to you guys! Anyways, I really didn't know how this chapter should've gone. I am really bad at ideas. If any of you have suggestions for my stories, like of what should take place or happen, then PLEASE review it or send it in message form. I need all the help I can get! And tell me what you think of Madison. I made her up. I think something is missing from her personality, as if I didn't describe her well enough. Oh well, I'll change that in the future! This story will have even worse cases come up. So please, if you feel I overdid something, it's because I wanted to make this a SUPER sad story. You might hate me in the near future chapters. So please, don't, I'll cry. Haha. :)

Amazing supporters who read and reviewed, added me or my stories or both, and etc:

BLEACHclean  
>GiuuChan<br>sonic-elric  
>FoXiiE<br>Topaz Skye

~ You guys are awesome! Please stay with me as long as you can last. Bear with me, I don't know how many chapters are gonna be in this story! And just a heads up but the chapters vary in length, a lot. But...I try not to let it. So, LOVE YOU GUYS! :'D


	5. Cheaped Out

Chapter 5:  Cheaped Out

Misaki Running Home~~

"(No...no, no, no. What just happened! What did I just see? No, I cant pretend I didn't see _that_! It isn't right, is it? But who the hell pulled that move? Madison or Usui? Or, could it have been both! Anyways, it happened!) Where am I even going? Ah, that's right. Home."

Misaki pushed past people, with 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' rapidly exiting her mouth.

"Was that Misa-chan just now? Oh well." The trio were still at the bus stop, but this time enjoying the wait with a cup of hot cocoa.

Back To Maid Latte~~

*Shove*

"Get away from me." Usui realized what he did was wrong and disgusting. The one he should've kissed was Ayuzawa. The way Madison kissed wasn't even as good as the time Usui kissed Yukimura. The kiss of Yukimura wasn't even good at all. No one's kiss but Ayuzawa's would satisfy Usui. He tossed his apron onto the counter and zoomedout, in search for his hopefully still 'girlfriend'.

"Usui!" She ran after him. "Hey! Come back!" While running to the best of her ability, which was quite slow, she tripped over an uneven sidewalk. "E!"

Usui suddenly stopped, turned around and walked to the fallen girl.

"Gonna help me up like a gentleman?" Madison insisted holding her hand out.

"No. Not gonna help _those_ hands. Especially after you attacked me. Usui bent down and whispered into her ear "You need to learn to brush your teeth." And Usui set off into an impossible speed.

"USUI!" She punched the ground with her unhelped hand. She stood up, undusted her skirt and stomped off.

"Ahhhh, this hot cocoa brightens up my day. This drink is like a love potion, cuz I am surely in love with it!" The three-some were waiting for their bus out in the chilly curb.

Madison was in total earshot. Approaching the three, she masked herself with her angel face. Once reached the,. they endure a long silence. She stares at them. The three were quite uncomfortable. When Shiroyan was about to speak...

*Smack* *Spill* *Smack* *Spill*

Madison had slapped the cup out of the hands of Ikkun and Kurotatsu. Shiroyan was next. "Aw...Please, spare my chocolate!" He whimpered. "Be strong, Shiroyan!" The other two were cowering in their own depression.

Madison stopped for a second and then smiled a strange smile. She gently took the styrofoam cup from Shiroyan and walked away. As they watch her turn on the curb they see her drink it. "What the hell..." "...Just happened?" The three were so confused. "We were minding our own business...and then a demon comes out of no where and takes away three perfectly warm cups of chocolate...Damn. We couldn't defend ourselves...not even a simple cup of liquid."

*Squeeaaaaal*

The bus just arrived. They entered it and sat together slumping. "That costed half my allowance." Kurotatsu whined. "Yo, Ikkun. Where did we buy it again?"

"The coffee shop six blocks south of Miyabigaoka High. It costed 800 yen."

"Eh? Really?" Shiroyan asked "I got mine 400 yen."

"Eh...? Darn, she cheaped me out..." Ikkun pulled out another cup of that delicious liquid form his winter jacket's inner pocket. "Looks like I paid two cups for the price of four..."

"What did she tell you it costed?" Shiroyan wondered.

"She said she'd give me two cups for the price of...four. Oh." Ikkun felt stupid.

"Stupid." Shiroyan replied dully.

"Looks nice and warm." Kurotatsu rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Yeah..." The other two agreed.

Ikkun took the lid off the cup and tilted it towards his mouth. As he was about to take a sip, the bus drove forward.

*Splash*

Ikkun's face and clothes were soaked with a dark brown. Not a single drop went into his mouth.

"Damn."

Okay! I tried to put humor, but I am pretty sure I did a huge fail. But, ehh, I did my best. Just of course give me ideas if you have any. I made this chapter a little shorter. Which of course was unintentional :P Haha. I can't control the length. But, I got the idea of humor from my Master, LittleOtaku-chan. Read her stories! I guarantee, they are plain awesome! A really good author! So...give her some of your reading love! Haha. Sounds weird.

Amazing supporters who read and reviewed, added me or my stories or both, and etc:

LittleOtaku-Chan  
>GiuuChan<br>sonic-elric  
>FoXiiE<br>Topaz Skye  
>LunaAlchemist27<br>SaaLiiiek  
>sakura<p>

So...I would like to thank you! You guys are special! Hehe. Keep it up! :D And please...don't hate me if there is a chapter you dislike. Just suggest more ideas. I will definitely read and consider. Have any requests? Review or message it! If in message form, just also add the title of which chapter and story so I'm not confused.

See ya later!


	6. An Apology As Easy As Pie?

An Apology As Easy As Pie...?

"I'm home." Misaki just arrived.

"Ah, welcome home sister. You've worked hard today." Suzuna greeted.

"Thank you." It was a dull sounding 'thank you'.

"Are you okay?" Suzuna felt something was off.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Misaki noticed her voice cracked on _fine._ Shoot, she might've noticed! Am I really that sad?

"Don't lie sis. Tell me." The little sister tilted her head.

"No, it's fine. I mean, everything's fine." Misaki didn't want her younger sibling to worry about anything. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night." Suzuna watched Misaki until she closed the door to her room.

Once Misaki reached her room, she put on her pajamas. She let out a big sigh, which ended up being a big mistake. Once exhaled deeply, she felt sadness overcome her. It felt so terrible. She started wailing into her pillow. From downstairs, Suzuna could hear Misaki crying 'Usui', 'why' and 'baka'.

"So Usui is the cause...how?" Suzuna mumbled to herself. She started filling out forms for more contests.

Usui~~

Usui ran quickly to the Ayuzawa home. He knew she would be there because she wouldn't allow her family to have any more worries over something so simple. Usui had to push past people and of course say the magic words. He didn't want to push past a bunch of adults which caused a slight commotion. But what he regretted the most was pushing past a bunch of girls.

"Kyaa! You see that boy, he's cute!" "Ooh, who is he?" "Let's chase him!"

Usui had a poker face. He knew now wasn't the time to be chased by girls. So, he decided to lose them. He ran even faster, he went left, right, and in circles.

"Huh?" "Where'd he go?" "Where is he?" "He's way too fast!"

Finally he lost them. In minutes he was at the front steps of Misaki's home.

Misaki~~

*Sniff* *Sniff* I should be tough. I worked many yeats to be physically strong. So I should also be mentally.

Misaki moved over to sit on her chair and leaned over her desk. Her fingers touched the petals ever so slightly. It felt like satin. The red flower was still so beautiful.

"How could something so beautiful be mine?" She whispered to herself. Although it wasnt long ago, she missed Usui so much. Is he mad at me? Would he come back?

Misaki's tears flowed down her face like raindrops racing down a window.

She endured a long and lonely silence. With the sound of her own sniffles only tempting her to burst into more tears.

"Misa-chan..."

Hearing _that _voice, she choked on her tears for a few seconds. Slowly she turned her hear, to see Usui leaning in the doorway.

"Usui." She walked up to him. Her emotions were mixed. Happy, that he came. Sad and mad that he kissed _her._

"There was nothing between us." Usui looked straight into her eyes.

"But..."

"Nothing. There was nothing." Usui looked him in the eyes.

"But the kiss..." Misaki held his face for a mere second and then wacked him in the guts.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BEIEVE YOU AFTER YOU LAYED YOU ALIEN LIPS ON SOME ONE ELSES, IDIOT!"

Although she hit him, Usui sighed in release. "Glad to have you back to normal Misa-chan." He chuckled. Usui puller her into a gentle embrace. Misaki saw 100% honest in his emerald eyes.

Maid Latte Group~~

"Aoi! You should treat people more nicely! It was such an embarrassment! You, making a ruckus out there!" Satsuki scolded.

"She started it." Aoi crossed her arms.

"Now, now...even if she did or didn't, you were never involved." Erika pointed out.

"Well, she did. She tried stealing Usui." Aoi finally came up with a reason that wasn't so childish sounding. "Now, quit distracting me! I'm trying to find a cute wig!"

"Aren't wigs dead hair meant to help you become fake? And these wigs aren't even that good, don't you think? Tch. Hairy items being sold, gross. Don't you want to go to some hair parlor and just dye your hair or something? Ooooh! This one looks just as cute as Madison-chan's hair! Right?" Honoka held up a wig that was blonde haired and long and straight.

"Honoka. No. No. No. And HELL NO." Aoi tried on a wig which consists of curly long black hair with red bows on each side.

Back to the couple~~

Misaki was blushing madly. "You better not cheat on me or else I will kill you." Misaki buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Uusi mumbled into her ear. He pulled away and patted her head. Misaki was pulled into a tiny kiss. "G'night, Prez." He walked out of the room, down the stairs and out onto the outside of the house.

"Night, Usui." She whispered as her lips fought a tiny smile of rejoice. He was back.

Outside where Usui still stood at the front steps, he turned his head to the right. "What are you doing here." Usui demanded a response from the figure that slipped out to expose itself to him. It walked up casually to the blonde haired boy.

Okay, sorry to all who have waited and thought it was taking an eternity for me to update this story. IM SO SORRY! I came back from my vacation and then school started. :( I hate homework. Anyways, it might come to you that this chapter seems a little rushed. Again, I'm sorry. I ran out of ideas at the moment and sped typed it. Possibly a few spelling errors up there. I'm not sure. Anyways, on to the story, I thought that it wasn't time for Usui to leave Misaki yet. I don't know if he even will. Wanna help me with my stories? Go ahead, suggest ideas. Again, I will read and consider. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Not that you have to. It just makes me happy! :D haha. Anyways, I think I'm heading into a writer's block position now. The apology was crappy, I didn't know if I wanted to put Hinata Shintani in this chapter, but nah. Maybe soon? Anyways, thanks for waiting love you all! Oh yeah, and special people!

Amazing supporters who read and reviewed, added me or my stories or both, and etc:

LittleOtaku-Chan  
>GiuuChan<br>sonic-elric  
>FoXiiE<br>Topaz Skye  
>LunaAlchemist27<br>SaaLiiiek  
>sakura<br>iOtakuIZZY  
>Hato Shiro<br>Ripplerose  
>Blaze Takishima<p>

So yeah, you guys are SPECIAL. :J You are my motivation and remember that! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I WILL KEEP LOVING YOU! :D


	7. A Little Late For A Confession

**Chapter 7: A Little Late For A Confession**

"I was just watching. I wanted to know how things were going..." Aoi said innocently. "So, is it? Tell me! It's getting pretty interesting!"

"Aoi, have you been spying all these days?" Usui was concerned.

"No, I just did only today. What are you talking about! Accusing others...! Hmph!" Aoi grunted, patted down her fluffy, ivory dress, and stomped off.

Few minutes later, Usui spotted a hint of stream pure gold peeking through an overgrown and uncared-for bush. Usui figured who it was.

"Madison, what are _you _doing here." It seemed to be more of a demand rather than a question.

"Nothing, much." Madison stood up and stepped out nonchalantly in front of him.

"I thought so. If you have no business, then make your way home." Usui scowled.

"Geeze, you're such a grouch at night, that's something interesting I never knew!" She chirped. "Come on, those idiots' chocolate made my breath smell bad!" Madison was complaining to herself. The blonde kept spouting 'Idiots'!

Usui quickly took her by the arm and dragged her a block away.

"Hey! Let go!" She started resisting.

"I don't want any trouble. You could've woken Misaki up and that would've been bad. Just leave us alone."

Madison's eyes looked hurt. "N-n-no! Why? We're friends aren't we?" Misaki Madison hissed.

"That's not how you seem to be treating me." Usui stated the facts.

"W-what? I am definitely treating you like a good friend!" She was arguing.

Usui just shook his head in disagreement.

"Hey! If you're thinking about that..." Madison blushed.

He glared at her.

"What the hell you givin' me that look for boy? That was nothing compared to what I'm truly capable of doing!" She went crazy.

Disgusted, Usui turned and started walking away.

Once Madison had noticed, she started to run after him, one hand reached out. "A banana peel?"

The foreigner had slipped over the litter.

"What the...a banana peel? When did this...how the...What the hell! Shouldn't these things happen only on TV?"

Next thing Usui sees is Misaki Madison collapsing.

"Where...am I?" Madison opened her eyes to see herself on a hospital bed in a hospital, with Usui reading a book in a chair next to her bed.

"Just look where you are." He replied.

"What the heck did you do to me?" Madison pointed at him, sitting up.

"You did it to yourself. You tried running after me and then slipped over a banana peel, and then passed out. Then you came to be in a hospital."

"So...you had to carry me?" She asked hopeful.

"No." Usui just flat out said.

"Oh. But you still got me here?" She asked let down.

"Yes." He flipped to the next page.

"Oh. Okay." She was with him somehow. Alone. "(Was I given this chance by fate? He must've been meant for me.)" She thought. So she gave it a try.

"How long have I been out?" She asked cautiously.

"Approximately 30 minutes."

"Have...I ever told you I like you like crazy?" She said smiling.

Usui didn't like where this was going. "I think I'm gonna head home now." He stood to return the borrowed book to the bookshelf near him.

"(No...I can't let him leave, right?) Don't go! I like you!" She held onto his arm. "Please. Don't go." She stammered.

"Please let go of me. I will not stand here to be hit on." He waited.

"No. No. No. I won't let you. Stay here." She shook her head, her long locks swaying.

"I have no longer a reason to be here. You are fine now, so I must really take my leave." Usui didn't like to be stubbornly hit on. He started pulling away.

Usui...I love you! Why can't you take that? I need you." She was pleading so desperately, her voice wavering.

He had enough. He had just gotten Ayuzawa back and now this girl is starting it all over. He shook her hands off his arm and walked out.

"..." Madison was upset.

"Why does she always get him...He's hers without ask, without mention." Madison thought. "How can I possibly win him? Maybe I should be one of those sporty chics?"

She got up and started taking a crack at all the sports books on the shelf. "Soccer, golf, volleyball, baseball, softball, basketball, and lastly..._football_. She said that last sport with such distaste as if it could make her vomit, not that she disliked the sport. "Wow this shelfs got everything!" She held the books and exited the room out of the hospital to the mall for a quick, late night shop. Although it was quite late.

"Oooh..." Good thing Madison had some cash with her 'cuz she found the perfect sports store.

Oh my God. I'm terribly sorry for the extremely late update guys! It's just that school, piano lessons, and other sorts are taking up almost every minute of every hour of every day! Haha. Just a tiny exaggeration there, but quite true. Anyways, I took my free time to write this chapter and I think I know what to put for the next chapter, not that I'm going to tell you. :) Hehe. Not so cliffhangerish here. Sorry again. Anyways, I can't forget to thank my special readers:

LittleOtaku-Chan  
>GiuuChan<br>sonic-elric  
>FoXiiE<br>Topaz Skye  
>LunaAlchemist27<br>SaaLiiiek  
>sakura<br>iOtakuIZZY  
>Hato Shiro<br>Ripplerose  
>Blaze Takishima<br>Alexandra Shiver  
>Blueberryxn<br>fantasia-49  
>kurotsuchi-aichan<br>Zana Charleson  
>namikazepamela<br>ShadowKiss123 

I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL! Hahah! :D Can't put it into any other words. :) 


	8. A Sprinkle of Awkward

**Chapter 8: A Sprinkle of Awkward**

Next day, gym.

"Team one! Yukimura, Sakura, Hanajima...!" The coach was announcing teams of two sides.

But all Madison heard was "Team one! Blah, blah, blah, Madison and Usui! Team two! Blah, blah, blah, Ayuza-!"

"Yes! My chance to shine! I'll show that witch! I'll definitely show her!" Madison was chanting to herself, fist pumped in the air.

Everyone just silently stared at her. Although, she didn't seem to notice.

"So, just what sport are we gonna be doing?" Her eyes glittered.

*Ding. Ding, Ding*

"Fight!"

"Boxing? Pshh. Piece of pie." Madison hopped side to side like a golden bunny that had twenty Monsters for lunch.

"Uhhh...Don't you mean 'cake' and not 'pie'?"

"Ahhh, blast that Yukimura! You may be on my team, but that doesn't mean I wont take a blow at you too." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh...okay..." He hid behind Usui, shaking in fear. "Usui, she seems to be very strong...maybe she has a chance of winning."

Usui shook his head. "Prez will surely win this one."

"Anyways, what happened to Madison? She seemed to be nice all yesterday." The weak boy wondered.

"Probably bi-polar." To Usui, the real reason was way too long. After all, it was an extremely long night.

Yukimura's eyes just went wide in the whole bi-polar realization. "Oh...I never knew that...uh...seems like the first match will be a good fight."

"You sure you're up for this, Misa-chan? I can just smell the victory!" The blond chic spurred, her sweat racing down her face but her new head band absorbing most of it.

Misaki nodded, she was still angry about yesterday's kiss. She could see the determination glowing in her opponent's emerald eyes.

"Hiyaaa!" Madison flew her gloved fists at Misaki's arm.

Preparing for the blow, Misaki steeled herself as much as possible, for it could possibly knock her out. After all, she always scales the strength of her opponents. I mean, who would know how strong someone is just by looking at them? She waited and waited for it but all she could feel were several tiny taps on her arms. After instinctively closing her eyes, she re-opened them.

"Eat. My. Dead. Ly. Pun. Ches. You. Lit. Tle. Gee. Zer!" Madison was actually still throwing punches.

She then stopped, panting for air, still watching for any punches Ayuzawa might give her.

After proof of such low endurance and the weak thrusts sent at Misaki, Ayuzawa Misaki realized she had nothing to fear and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She was trembling with relief.

""Hey..! What're you laughing at?" Madison concluded she was laughing at her.

"S-s-s-sorry! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Misaki covered her face with her gloves. She couldn't stop shaking with laughter.

Madison blushed in embarrassment. "Why, you!" She started attacking her again.

"Well this is awkward..." The coach commented. Everyone was staring, once again.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! S-stop! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Misaki put her glove or Madison's fore head and distanced her to not get "punched".

"Grr!" Madison kept hissing, her eyes angry.

"Ummm, Ayuzawa, you gonna punch yet or what? The coach asked.

"Ha, ha ,ha ,ha! He, he, he, he...oh, yeah. I'm sorry! Ha, ha, ha!" She very friendly slapped Madison on the back which was sort of strong to Madison.

"Oof!" Madison was knocked out cold onto the ground for ten seconds.

"One, two, three, for, five, six, seven, eight, nine...teeeeeeeeeeeeen. And Ayuzawa wins!" Ayuzawas arm was lifted by the coach, still intoxicated with laughter.

Madison regained conciousness few seconds later, already realizing she lost. She still sat there on the floor, looking away, in total embarrassment and anger. "Hmph!"

Later at work...

"Misa-chan?" Satsuki gracefully walked from the kitchen with the trays in her hand.

"Yes?" Misaki gave her customers a receipt.

"Do you know where Usui could be? Oh, dear...more customers! I can't possibly cook all alone!" She sighed.

"Oh...yeah. That's right, it's a dinner rush right now. He had to be on his shift about an hour ago." Ayuzawa tapped her chin with her pen. "It's alright! Don't worry! I'll cook!"

"You're going to cook _and _serve? No, no! It's fine." The manager was quite grateful, but felt no need for multitasking.

"Nah." Misaki flexed her arm with confidence. Satsuki could only sigh. After all, Misaki was quite persistent when it came to helping. "Thank you."

While cooking Miso soup, she realized Usui was yet to come. Stirring the soup with her left hand, she immediately flipped open her phone and called Usui. He did not answer. She put the phone away. Impatiently, she flipped the phone open again. Clicking Usui's speed number, she started pacing about in ovals. He did not answer. Misaki looked around to see a girl spinning about into the kitchen with energy and enthusiasm.

"I know that hair..." Absentmindedly speaking to herself she could see immediately a billions of long, gold streaks, that seemed a bit..._fake_? "Hey, Madison-san, what are you-"

"Oh, Misa-chan! Hath you yet to finish thy Miso soup?" The ballerina said in a sing-songy voice.

"H-Honoka...?" Misa said in surprise. "Your...hair?"

"Yes...this, my long, luxurious, oh so golden hair! I bought it at this store. A wig store in particular. It was the only one. Come on, it's 'cuz no one could afford it. It cost SO MUCH! That's when I read the price tag, but then there was a big, fat, red "X" on it! It said "On Sale"! But God damn it! The price was still too high! I mean, what the hell! It's a wig for crying out loud! And I some how ended up with it on my head to work!" Honoka whispered excitedly.

"Honoka! You stole it? So now what? The cops are after you, aren't they?" Misaki hissed.

"No! Not after _me_. They don't know who stole it. But, yes, I stole it. This is way too hot to not be worn! So, don't worry. This has nothing to do with you. You never heard from me by the way." Honoka grabbed the Miso soup and sped out forward, her long hair trailing behind.

"Huh...?" Misaki was speechless. "It looks so much like Madison's!" Misaki just awkwardly ran her palm through her hair. Something was bugging her now. She felt it wasn't a small problem. All Misaki knew was that something was bothering her. But the reason couldn't be deciphered.

Hi everyone! I'm so, terribly sorry. I was going through writer's block, busy schedules, and stuff. I haven't written in a month! Maybe more? Eek! Anyways, I'm thinking of watching Special A or Hetalia next. I quit watching Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu cuz I switched off between Japanese and English dubs. And I lasted through the whole "Endless 8" in English which drove me insane. Cuz I'm wondering whether the Japanese would be different situations but with the whole vacation plot. So, generally the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya made me insane. Aside from that little randomness I will still make a little tribute to my little readers:

Readers That Added Me To Their Alerts, Faves, and/or reviewed:

Alexander Shiver

Blaze Takishima

Blueberryxn

fantasia-49

foXiiE

kurotsuchi-aichan

Ripplerose

SaaliiieK

sonic-elric

Topaz Skye

Zana Charleson

GiiuChan

LunaAlchemist27

namikazepamela

LittleHyperOtaku-Chan

sakura

ShadowKiss123

animelover1022

yorunes

asdfghjkllovesyou - (Haha, pretty hard to type!) XD

kuromisa


	9. A Little Confusion

All school day, Misaki felt quite disturbed. Usui seemed..._different_. He wasn't the down to Earth teasing blonde you would expect today. He looked distant. Deep in thought, you know.

"Oi, baka, Stop spacing out and why not help me?" Misaki sighed in the silence that followed. "Here, I'll give you half of my pile. I'm pretty sure I know what kinds of requests will be requested."

"Ah...sure." Usui took the pile and started writing, still distant.

"If you need help with anything, just go ahead and ask me."

"Yeah."

Misaki looked down at her papers, a vein on her temple. She immediately crumpled one of the requests. "See what I mean?" After maybe ten seconds of dead silence she finally looked up. "Hey, Usui, what's...what the...?" Misaki saw Usui was already finished. "As expected from Usui." She let out a tired laugh. The blonde still didn't seem to be listening, which sort of pissed Misaki off.

"Hey! What the matter?" She wined, feeling De Ja Vu.

Usui lifted his head. He smiled. "It's nothing." His face was fighting another expression, but she couldn't decipher which one.

"Come on. You weren't at work yesterday, when I called you many times, you didn't answer your phone-"

Usui shook his head. Long locks swaying like Madison's. He got up, walked over to Misaki and patted her head. "I'm sorry about that." He whispered. Seconds later, he walked out of the room.

Misaki was confused. Her eyebrows rose. "What?"

Later at work**

She was working, talking to Satsuki.

"...So he probably and most likely won't be at work today." Misaki stated with some worry drifting in her eyes.

"Ah...I see." Satsuki sighed. "That's a shame."

Misaki just nodded. "I just wonder why all of a sudden he's like that. It's so strange. It doesn't feel right!"

"No, it doesn't at all. But my! Misaki being so worried about Usui! It's just too cute!" Satsuki was getting really, really, bubbly. She held her face in her hands.

"Ehh? I-I'm not! I'm not that worried about U-Usui! I-It's just too strange!" Misaki looked away, her face a crimson red. She crossed her arms.

Satsuki giggled.

"A-anyways. Where's the Takoyaki?" Misaki tried changing the subject. She started searching in the food supply.

Honoka abruptly sprinted into the kitchen, put her finger to her lips meaning "Sh", and ducked as if in hiding.

Satsuki gasped. "Honoka! Are you okay? You look exhausted!"

Honoka repeated her finger to lips.

Seconds later, a very loud shriek pierced everyone's eardrums. Misaki and Satsuki quickly ran past the dining area where every customer seemed to gather at the window wondering what all the commotion was.

"Madison-chan!" Misaki saw Madison surrounded by cops right in front of the cafe.

"You are under arrest!" One officer sluggishly walked towards her. "...for theft! And blah, blah, blah, what ever else we're supposed to say." The man didn't sound like he was really yelling. But more like he was eating his words.

"Get away from me! Stay back! I didn't do anything!" Madison begged and pleaded. "I didn't steal nothing!"

"Well, honey, that means you did steal something." The awkward officer laughed proudly for his unimportant realization.

"Screw that! I didn't steal anything!" She held a pocket knife that she'd kept in case of danger.

"Oh, gettin' feisty, eh?" He had an Osaka accent.

"Put your weapon down!" The other officers yelled, pointing their guns at her.

"Madison!" Misaki was about to interfere. But, Satsuki restrained her.

"But!" Misaki blurted.

Satsuki shook her head. "I'm sorry, Misaki. It's not that I don't trust you, but that it is way too dangerous."

The police still yelling at her, she slowly set the knife down. Slowly putting her hands behind her head. As the police set their weapons down to slowly decrease the space between them and Madison, she cartwheels and flips into the air. Landing on her feet, she starts to make a run for it.

*Boom!* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

Four shots were fired.

"Madison!" Satsuki and Misaki cried.

I finally wrote another chapter! I'm so happy! Anyways, for all you readers that just recently started reading my story...Welcome! This may be my only story so far but, this is actually my second story. My first was about Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, but that was a huge epic fail! So, I deleted it. Anyways, I hope to see you in my future chapters and maybe even stories! Thank you so much for reading my story! Now my little tribute to my special ones!

Readers who Reviewed, Faved Me/Story, etc:

Alexander Shiver

Blaze Takishima

Blueberryxn

fantasia-49

foXiiE

kurotsuchi-aichan

Ripplerose

SaaliiieK

sonic-elric

Topaz Skye

Zana Charleson

GiiuChan

LunaAlchemist27

namikazepamela

LittleHyperOtaku-Chan

sakura

ShadowKiss123

animelover1022

yorunes

asdfghjkllovesyou

kuromisa

cyndy-kawaii-maidsama

Baka teme

PrincessLover26

XxxangelheartedxxX

I really thank you guys! You let me know that you like my story! I feel so relieved that you guys show me you're appreciation or interest! Thank you for the new readers! I am extremely happy to know that there are people who actually read my story! You are my motivation and don't forget that! See you in the future chapters! :,)


	10. A Chain of Problems

With a loud thud, Madison collapses to the ground.

Everyone in the cafe gasped, then started sobbing from the tragic sight.

Misaki eventually started bawling, tears dripping from her face. "Madison! You idiot!" She broke through the door and dashed towards the fallen girl. Several buff cops caught up and pinned her down, keeping her from Madison.

"Let go! She's my friend!" She struggled. There was no way of winning against them after being instantly weakened by the devastation.

One police office's eyes widened, probably still trying to absorb what happened. He shouted foreign words.

"(Could he be American?)" Misaki tiredly thought. "(Just like Madison?)"

The other cops seemed to have understood him.

"(But...they're Japanese...)" Misaki impatiently wondered.

Immediately, they let go of Misaki from their iron grasps and backed off.

She took that opportunity to get to Madison. She kneeled next to her, cradling her head in her lap. "Hey, Madison. Open your eyes. Please." Misaki used her trembling hand to clear Madison's face from her own golden strands.

There was no response.

Immediately she checked her pulse. She could here slow and steady drum-like beats "She's still alive! Hurry, get her to a hospital! Hurry!" She noticed that a red stain was forming on Madison's pink, white polka dotted blouse. Misaki then scanned her for any more injuries. Red puddles were developing under her delicate leg muscle. Misaki shrieked. She turned to look at the foreign officer.

He was holding the officer with the Osaka accent by the uniform's collar. He was screaming at him. His face fire truck red from anger. The one being screamed at seemed like he was sleeping. The foreign officer seemed like he had enough crap from him and shoved him into the police car to just see the guy fall over asleep.

Finally, the angered officer sprinted to the two young girls and ordered the team to do several things which was finally in Japanese, which was "Get these two to the hospital immediately and take Tsubasa back to the station to be questioned. He's drunk, she's wounded, and we lost track of the real suspect, so let's get going!"

Before being taken away, Misaki took another look at Satsuki, who just closed her watery eyes, hand covering her mouth and ran to the kitchen.

At the hospital~~

Swift, rhythmical foot steps were growing louder down the hall where Misaki sat on a chair, waiting out of the Emergency Room. The foreign cop sat slowly sat next to Misaki.

"(I wonder what's going on in the cafe now.)" Misaki was still tense, all because she didn't know how Madison was turning out.

"So, are you a friend of hers? My name is Johnny." He interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah, hi. Yes, I'm a friend. My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. It's nice to meet you." The two shook hands.

"Not really, right? Nothing's really nice right now, is it." Johnny sighed.

"I guess not." Misaki just stared at the ground.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened. That idiot cop, Tsubasa, you see, was obviously drunk on duty. He is the head of our team and we are not allowed to disobey his orders. You see, your friend, Madison is it, Tsubasa saw a girl who seemed to have an unnatural hair color, which also seemed too unstable to be her real hair. We chased her. Then, we bumped into the young lady who is in the ER. Tsubasa then immediately thought she was now the one who stole something certain. It was quite obvious she was the one. Something told me she wasn't a bad guy even so, you know? I guess it was my gut telling me or maybe my imagination. He demanded we chase her. So when she noticed we were onto her, she denied it. We got really close to her and then she started running. Then it lead to this." He choked on the last sentence.

Misaki was just gonna say 'that's okay' like the usual thing you'd say after someone said sorry, until she remembered that it wasn't at all. Nothing at all was okay, even if she wasn't too sure of what was taking place.

A tear drop descended from his face. It was now 8PM. An hour had passed, then finally, the doctor came to announce the results. The two stood up abruptly.

"From the surgery, it showed she was shot four times..."

Johnny's fists clenched and became white.

"Thankfully, she was only shot twice on the left arm and twice on the left leg. She is very lucky. She will be completely fine. After all, no bone fractures, injured arteries, and so on. But, she will need to stay in the hospital for a few months."

Misaki gave a big smile to Johnny. She saw his face was full of relief.

"Can we see her right now?" He asked immediately.

"Yes, yes you may. She's awake and I am most certain she would like some company." Just like that, the doctor set off to his next patient.

He quickly ran to the room and blasted past the door. He spoke to her in English. Misaki could not really interpret the conversation. But it seemed that every time Madison nodded her head, Johnny was more stress-free looking.

Madison then laughed and then smiled a real smile. He smiled back.

When Madison seemed to notice that Misaki could not understand any of them, she started speaking to Johnny in English, and like a mirror, he did the same. Instantly, she could understand them.

"So, how long have you been on the job?" Madison asked

"I started last year, right now, I'm nineteen. How old are you?"

"Right now I'm seventeen."

"Are you from the United States?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, Dallas Texas."

"Oh, I'm from Kissimmee Florida." What are you doing here in Japan?"

"Well, I got bored of working in North America. So I decided, why not work here? How about you?"

"It's a long story." Madison shifted nervously.

Johnny checked his watch. "Oh, shoot. I gotta get going. I have to deal with this one guy. I am so sorry about this incident."

After hearing that apology Madison's face was happy. She flexed her slender arm. "No problem! I can make it through this pain." She assured him.

Johnny laughed. "Well take care...um..."

"Jane. Call me Jane." Madison blushed.

"(Jane? Why is she saying Jane? Is that her name?)" Misaki's brain was mixed up. She wanted to ask immediately what she was trying to say.

"Um. Okay...Jane?" Misaki could have guessed that Johnny was confused as well. "Take care, Jane."

"Bye..." Madison waved.

"I'm Roen, Johnny. (*Author's note! Remember in Japan, they introduce themselves with last name first!) But call me Johnny." He looked away.

Madison blushed again. "Bye Johnny."

He let out a breath and then smiled to himself. Then, he instantly walked out of the door.

Once he was out of earshot and sight. Madison slumped tiredly in her hospital bed.

"He's so adorable!" Madison gushed, holding her cheeks.

"Madison, why did you tell him to call you 'Jane?'" Ayuzawa quietly asked.

Madison looked up. She swallowed and then decided to tell her. "You know how I said that I moved here from America?"

Misaki nodded.

"Well, I forgot to mention that I changed my name once I got here. My name used to be Jane. My full name was Jane Chantelle Madison. I changed it into just Misaki Madison. I changed it because I want to forget the heart aching events. It just so happens that you and I have the same name."

"Oh, I really liked your old name a lot, it's very pretty."

"Thank you. To be honest, I like that name better representing me than my current name." She laughed.

"Do you like him?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah."

"No wonder you two were on a first name basis." Ayuzawa teased.

"It's just that he is and has everything! He's funny, nice, sweet, smart, and especially adorable! His short, beautiful, golden hair. His soft, pure, angelic, baby blue eyes. His flawlessly soft skin. His voice calms me like a harp. Is he even real?"

Misaki just laughed. "There's the Madison I knew!" She immediately hugged the recovering girl.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch my arm and leg!" She laughed too.

"Oh, sorry! I just can't believe you have a crush now!"

Madison mischievously giggled. "But that doesn't mean that you and I aren't rivals anymore for Usui. But, oh! That reminds me! Where is he?"

"I don't know. I'll call him right now."

Misaki flipped open her old phone scanning the list of names.

"Hey, Madison, you know what's weird?"

"What is it?"

"You know those contests where you enter and they raffle to see who wins?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"My sister, Suzuna, usually she wins those contests because she enters them all the time. But..."

"But what?"

"It's not allowing her in anymore. They just suddenly started rejecting her entries."

She found Usui's name and clicked the tiny green button. She was excited to think that he would actually answer this time. It rang for a few seconds then directly went to voice mail.

"_Hi, you've reached Usui Takumi, please leave a message and I might return your call."_

She shut her phone. Saying absolutely nothing.

"Misaki? What's the matter?" Madison cocked her head to the side.

"He did it again..."

"What?" Madison was really confused know. "Misaki?"

"He didn't answer his phone...again."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna find out today." Abruptly, Misaki exited the room. "Take care Madison."

"Misaki! Just go home! It's late night to figure things out right now!"

She didn't listen.

"Misa-chan..." Madison as surprised at what just happened during the past five minutes. "What in the world is going on?"

~~I tried doing chapter 10 as soon as I could. I'm surprised it didn't take me months this time! But...I don't know how this chapter will seem to you all. Maybe it wasn't done well enough? I don't know. Just leave your feed back anyways! I really need it. It's a necessity! :)

My special readers!:

Alexander Shiver

Blaze Takishima

Blueberryxn

fantasia-49

foXiiE

kurotsuchi-aichan

Ripplerose

SaaliiieK

sonic-elric

Topaz Skye

Zana Charleson

GiiuChan

LunaAlchemist27

namikazepamela

LittleHyperOtaku-Chan

sakura

ShadowKiss123

animelover1022

yorunes

asdfghjkllovesyou

kuromisa

cyndy-kawaii-maidsama

Baka teme

PrincessLover26

XxxangelheartedxxX

bLue anGel's wings

ELTACOO

Lolita-chi

melody07

vInEscape

I hope you guys aren't doing the special stuff just for my tribute! But I have faith in you! Is it getting repetitive for me to say I love you all? Probably, but it's true anyways! I was really happy to know that more people show me their appreciation! It really made me happy! I swear, it's no lie! Anyways, I'm starting to get in the right direction of organization in this story! Well, thank you guys for you tremendous support! It means something like the whole world to me! Keep it up! :D Until next chapter!


	11. Wound, Wood, Food, Fired

On Misaki's way out she heard Madison's voice fading slowly as she stormed away. She walked out, late at night. It was the beginning of autumn. Her mind overflowing with more than just about raking leaves but with anger. At the same time she was extremely pissed off. Misaki walked on and on, thoughtlessly until she realized she was standing before Usui's apartment door.

"I guess I'll ring the doorbell." Misaki mumbled. "(Wait, to what? To let him make me wait _again_?)" Before her finger could activate the button her anger just skyrocketed. She waited a "long" time for him to return to normal. He didn't. She also waited for him to answer his cell phone for once. He didn't. "(I'm not gonna let that son-of-a...)" She shook her head, name calling was immature during this situation. "(Ugh! Why am I trying to be nice? I can't take it anymore! I'm not gonna let him make me wait any longer!) BASTARD!" At that instant she round house kicked the door.

It did not break open. The door was chipped though along with a shoe print stamped onto it's white surface.

"Damn it Usui!" Misaki punched the door with her good arm and it did not hesitate to break open. Tiny wood chips were attacking the space in front like hail. Loud clicks were created by the snowing wood pieces.

"Usui!" Misaki yelled. "Where are you?" She scavengered through his portion of the apartment. The kitchen first, then master bedroom, bathroom, and living room. Usui was yet to be found.

Misaki glanced at the clock. "It's ten! And he's not home?" She punched the living room couch cushion. "What if that alien is cheating on me? Why else would he be out of his home at such a late time." She muttered to herself.

Her phone rang soon. "Suzuna? What is it? Do you need anything?"

"Sister where are you? I'm worried, it's really late."

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"Okay. Did you figure out why I am being rejected from the contest?"

"No. I still don't know yet. It's a mystery. But don't worry, I'll figure it out somehow."

"I see. Thank you. Please do your best."

"Why? Are you still being rejected?"

"Yes, I have tried turning in several but they all got rejected."

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I hope it ends. Well, be home soon sister."

"Don't worry."

"Okay, be careful. It's dark outside. Good night sis."

"Okay, I know. Good night Suzuna."

She slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Why are they rejecting her?" A terrible head ache was taking over her head. It felt like pebbles being pelted at her brain while a knife's tip was just kept poking at it.

*Ringggg, Ringggg, Ringggg*

Usui's house phone was ringing.

"I wonder who's calling."

After several rings, it lead to voicemail.

"_Usui Residence. Please leave a message and I might return your call_."

"(_Might_.)" Misaki scoffed at the very word.

*Beeeep*

"_Usui Takumi, this is an agent of your father's. Have you decided yet? Keep this in mind, the longer you take to choose the grander the consequence. I suppose you actually have no choice. If you reject, there shall be infinite punishments. We have already affected the sibling. Must you reject again you will be able to see the next consequence. Understood? The deadline is the next day 5:00 PM. Have a great night. We are looking forward to your next reply."_

*Beeeep*

"(Who was that? What do they mean choice? When did that person start sending messages like that? Where do the victims live? Could that be related to Suzuna not being able to join contests? No, can't be. I'm just coming to conclusions. How can they do that stuff though? Are they powerful people? Why are they saying these things? Are they threats?"

Her head was crammed with a billion questions. It throbbed her head, but attempting to absorb everything that was said, it was just to much for her.

Soon enough Ayuzawa Misaki became lighted headed, her knees felt like Jell-O, and so she fainted onto the splinter infested floor.

Misaki finally awoke but she was still groggy. "Where...am I?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She scanned her surrounds just to see herself being gently cradled in Usui's arms in _his_ bed.

The very sight bewildered Ayuzawa. "(What the hell?)" Misaki's face reddened. She held her cheeks immediately trying to recall what lead to this. Her ears were steaming, just touching it you could hear a sizzle.

"(What am I doing _here_? Okay, okay, don't panic, don't panic. Just try to recall. Okay, I was at the hospital with Madison... then what lead me here? Uh, let's see, she was talking with Roen-kun (Johnny), then...we were talking about him. Next I was calling Usui for some reason. Then what?)" Misaki pressed her temples for more concentration.

"Then what?" She yelled in distress.

"(Oh crap! I forgot Usui was next to me!)" She remained dead still and silent, not even breathing. "(Crap, crap, crap! What if I woke him up?)"

But all she heard was his peaceful breathing. So she let out a quiet sigh.

"(Phew)" Misaki looked at the sleeping man, which caused her to become ruby red again. "(Ugh! Why does he have to looks so perfect even when he sleeps! Stupid baby face! Curse his incredibly soft hair! And screw his impossibly soft, sweet lips! Does he even hold a single flaw?)" Misaki tried to find a flaw to distract her from his perfection. "(Ah! That's right! His flaw is that he has no flaws!)" She wanted to punch the handsome blonde but gave herself enough reason not to.

She carefully took Usui's arm from around her, successfully not waking him up.

Misaki slowly walked her way almost out of Usui's home but stopped at the doorway dumbfounded.

"(No door?)" What happened here?" Shocked, she ran to his bathroom mirror. She was embodied with bandages and gauze. Removing one, a cut or stab mark was revealed. "Did I do _that_ last night?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Her head snapped up. Usui was right at the bathroom door way.

"Uh...looks like I'm late for school! Gotta go!"

She attempted to escape.

"No." Usui took hold of her wrist and lead her to the couch. "Sit."

And she did so.

"Good girl." He patted her head.

"You know I'm not a dog." She mumbled.

"Stay there. I'll be back." He left and came back in a flash. "Now say 'ah'." Usui was feeding her Chinese food.

"Why'd you order me food?"

"I didn't order this. I cooked it."

"(Of course. He was amazing at cooking. Say what ever food you wanted, Italian, Chinese, Hispanic, Russian, French, and so on, and he could whip it up in no time ever so perfectly.)"

"Open your mouth."

"Fine." Misaki looked away.

"How does the food taste?"

"T-tastey." Misaki was red for the third time. The spoonful consisted of smooth, thin noodles, a ruffle of cabbage, and an addictive lingering taste of soy sauce and olive oil.

He smiled.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Misaki questioned. "I'm gonna be late for school."

Usui set the food down on the coffee table and sighed. "First of all, it's Sunday. There's no school. Second, you're decorated in splinters so even if there was school I wouldn't let you go in that condition. And thirdly, I want to know why you broke my door."

"Oh. Darn." She really wanted to escape. "But my family, Suzuna's going to get worried...or maybe she already is." Ayuzawa stood up.

"I already called." Usui smirked. "Now keep eating."

She sat back down. "But my mother will scold me for-!"

"-I told her you got sick and that I appropriately take care of you."

"I see."

"Then she called back to ask what happened. I said in general that you had a head ache and passed out."

Misaki developed another head ache. "You had time to answer her one phone call but none of mine?"

"Say 'ah'."

"Why are you changing the subject? Usui! It's November ten! You haven't answered any of my calls! What's going on?"

Usui remained silent.

"Hey! You're not going to school or work recently. Why?"

Usui did not meet her eyes.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Takumi's eyes suddenly looked up at Misaki's eyes. "No of course not. Don't you ever ask such a thing." He held her face.

Misaki searched inside his emerald eyes. She obtained nothing but sincerity. She quickly removed his hands from her cheeks with a quivering sigh.

He had a drop of melancholy swirling slowly in his eyes.

"Usui..." Misaki was on the verge of tears. "(If he can't trust me what relationship is this?)" After about a minute of dead air, tears cascaded down her chin as she departed from the apartment. "Usui, I think we are over now."

The broken hearted girl stole one last glimpse of Usui before she left. Her eyes were blurred from tears. So she wasn't sure if Usui had shed a tear or if it was just an illusion.

"(Oh God. Why am I crying? I know my heart feels a little empty and shallow but that's all. Why does it make me cry? Do I deserve it?)" Like that, she scampered out the doorway not knowing who to go to now.

The charcoal haired girl walked until she was at a bus stop (Author's note: Remember? The idiot trio and their hot drink?). Misaki rested on the bench on the curb.

*Buzzzz, Ding, Ding, Buzzzz, Ding, Ding*

Her phone chimed. Before she answered, she cleared her throat and sniffed. She made sure she didn't sound like crap over the phone.

"Hello? Satsuki-san?" Her voice sounded as usual as ever.

"Ah! Misa-chan! How is Ma-chan?"

"Ma-chan? Uh..." Misaki didn't know who she was talking about.

"Ha-ha. Misaki, you are quite dense when it comes to nicknames!" Satsuki teased her employee. "I am talking about Madison-chan. Is she doing okay? I wasn't able to come to the hospital, yet I was aching to know."

"Oh, yes. She was awake when I visited her. Her leg and arm are just wounded. But she will be released from the hospital in a few months. Overall she is still healthy and very much like herself."

"I see. That's really wonderful! I wish I had time to visit!" Satsuki chimed.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, how is everyone in Maid Latte? Did we scare some customers off?" Misaki joked around.

"No, the customers knew it was none of our intentional doing. So after the incident every single person still remained where they were but the atmosphere was completely different."

"That's good, at least they stayed and remained calm. How is everyone?"

"E-everyone?"

"Yeah, the staff. You know Subaru, Honoka, Erika and the others. Why? What's wrong?"

"Um. Misaki?"

"Yeah? (Why is she calling me by my full first name?)"

"I-I fired Honoka-chan."

So, how'd you like it? How was everyone's Christmas and New Years? Hope you got lots of presents! I would like to make the usual tribute to all my fans. I wonder if there will end up being so much that I can't type their usernames? Okay! Here goes nothing! :

Alexander Shiver

Blaze Takishima

Blueberryxn

fantasia-49

foXiiE

kurotsuchi-aichan

Ripplerose

SaaliiieK

sonic-elric

Topaz Skye

Zana Charleson

GiiuChan

LunaAlchemist27

namikazepamela

LittleHyperOtaku-Chan

sakura

ShadowKiss123

animelover1022

yorunes

asdfghjkllovesyou

kuromisa

cyndy-kawaii-maidsama

Baka teme

PrincessLover26

XxxangelheartedxxX

bLue anGel's wings

ELTACOO

Lolita-chi

melody07

vInEscape

myuri8

dianna

Thanks you guys! :D I made a very short poem dedicated to you all. I'm deeply sorry if you hate this poem. After all, I am not really a poem writer.

Reading takes time,

Writing too.

Stories of mine,

were all because of you.

If I'm late to write stories

And you read them through,

You are like Cherry Blossoms,

Sweet, so I love you!

So yeah, yeah. I keep saying I love you guys. You'll get used to it. But I decided to thank you guys in a different way. I hope this poem wasn't corny, or sappy, or horrible. Hope your Christmas and New Year was very, very special! Hope you received a bunch of presents and saw beautiful fire works! At least, on the TV. XD Next holiday is Valentines day! So get your guts together by then to get your valentine a surprise! Go, go! :D

Until next chapter! :D Mata ne, minna-san! Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!


	12. BeefCake and Arguments

"Eh...?" Misaki was dumbfounded. "What do you mean you _fired _her! How could you even _think_ of firing _Honoka_? Do you _want _her to murder you?"

"I-I, you see...there was no choice." Satsuki sounded quite remorseful.

"Why...?" Misaki couldn't stop squawking over the phone.

"Immediately after we witnessed Madison nearly getting executed, I scrambled back to the kitchen."

"Yes, yes, I saw." Misaki urged on.

"Once I reached the kitchen I came up to Honoka, who was still hiding. I then demanded an explanation for what she's done to cause such calamity."

"What did she confess?"

"She denied the very first thing I asked, which was obvious she was being untruthful. That really hurt me...for her not to trust me like that." Satsuki's voice shook for a moment, following was a sniffle or two.

"Be strong manager! What happened next?" Misaki held a fist.

"She ended up getting a red hand mark on her face." She took a brief second and sighed tiredly. "Fortunately, it got her to confide in me. But what she admitted didn't make _any _matters better. I could not say anything like 'oh, it's okay' or 'it can't be helped', right?"

"What did she say to explain it all?" Misaki asked slowly, making sure Satsuki answered her question this time.

"She said that was walking along the streets with her favorite wig. Soon, there were police eyeing her, suspiciously. She soon realized what they were after, so she bolted into a sprint. Along her race, Honoka happened to cross Madison-chan on a curb and turned around into a nearby alley, hid behind the dumpsters and stuffed the wig into her bag. She then witnessed the police stupidly chasing after Madison. The two don't even look alike! Honoka then sped to the cafe, into the back of the kitchen where we were, if you recall. Then she doesn't know the rest of what happened."

Flashback:

"I just wonder why all of a sudden he's like that. It's so strange. It doesn't feel right!"

"No, it doesn't at all. But my! Misaki being so worried about Usui! It's just too cute!" Satsuki was getting really, really bubbly. She held her face in her hands.

"Ehh? I-I'm not! I'm not that worried about U-Usui! I- It's just too strange!" Misaki looked away, her face a crimson red. She crossed her arms.

Satsuki giggled.

"A-anyways. Where's the Takoyaki?" Misaki tried changing the subject. She started searching in the food supply.

Honoka abruptly sprinted into the kitchen, put her fingers to her lips meaning 'Sh'. and ducked as if in hiding.

Satsuki gasped. "Honoka! Are you okay? You look exhausted!"

Honoka repeated her finger to lips.

Seconds later, a very loud shriek pierced everyone's eardrums. Misaki and Satsuki quickly ran past the dining area where every customer seemed to gather at the window, wondering what all the commotion was.

"Madison-chan!" Misaki saw Madison surrounded by the cops right in front of the cafe.

End of flashback.

"(The story line does sort of fit. Did you call the police to report her?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"Even if she stole an expensive _wig_, of all things, she is still my friend isn't she, Misa-chan?"

"So you didn't report her?"

"No. But she had to lose her job, though it shattered my heart more than it did hers."

For a few seconds it was quiet. All you could hear were small foggy chatter from the people around the person of the other end of the phone.

"I see. Her reaction...was it..."

"After I told her about what happened to Ma-chan, she fell silent."

"What then?" Misaki wondered.

"Surprisingly 'black Honoka' didn't come out and she exited the cafe with some weird aura. It seemed like she was walking the opposite direction of her home. But I haven't heard from her since yesterday when she left." Satsuki sounded really concerned.

"Wait! The only useful buildings beside residences there is a bar, library, restaurant and police station." Misaki went wide eyed.

She heard her manager gasp on the other end. "Misa-chan! Do you really think...?" She didn't complete her own sentence.

"Well, she doesn't drink. She hates reading. Plus, she doesn't eat much. We have to get there fast!"

"Okay!"

As Misaki was about to hang up her cell phone, she could hear Satsuki blabbering to herself about how herself is so ignorant for now knowing sooner.

It was only 12:00PM, suddenly forget about her disheartening break up, she sprinted towards the police station.

"(What the hell's going on?)" Misaki finally reached the station and barged through the corridors. Running to one of the police on duty, she instantly asked her big question.

"Excuse me! Sir! Have you happened to see-!"

Misaki finally realized who she was speaking to.

"Roen...?"

"Ah! Ayuzawa!"

"Roen! Good afternoon! Has a blond haired girl happened to walk in?"

"Hm?..." He stared into space at the ceiling with his thinking face.

After about a minute of thinking, he snapped his fingers finally remembering something.

"You mean the young lady? She had short, blonde hair, thin and slender build?"

"Yes! Probably! Was she upset?"

"I think everyone that walks into the police station is upset in a way. But by the look on her face...apparently."

"I need to see her! Do you know where she went?" Her voice was growing louder and louder. She was growing eager and eager.

"Ayuzawa." He was apprehensive. "Stay here for a sec."

He sped walked away and disappeared behind an iron door. He then came back out with some paper in his hand.

"Are you sure this is who you're talking about?" He held out the paper in his hand that displayed a picture.

"Yes! That's her! Where is she? Where'd she go?"

Roen let out a tiny sigh. "She turned herself in yesterday at around evening. She was a suspect in shoplifting. We were going to send a group of other police to help with a search for her, but then she did what she did. Admitting the crime, it's unusual, you only get that once in a while."

"Where is she now?" She took his shoulders and shook them uncontrollably.

The police's head was tottering back and forth, vigorously. After some time, he immediately removed her hands from his shoulders and rested his left palm on top of her head, seeming to need a bit of support to stand balanced.

"Geeze, your strength! Ever though of joining the forces?" He teased.

Misaki had to let out a chuckle.

"Go down back near the entrance. On the side, there will be a stainless steel door. Go through there. There will be another officer. Trust me, he is hard to get through or ever get to know. He won't listen to me much. So just do your best. I am sorry I cannot help you through him. But take this." He handed her some kind of card.

"Thanks!" Misaki dashes towards her destination. Immediately she swiped the piece of plastic on the security panel and it just unlocked like that.

Seeing the police that Roen was probably mentioning about, she remained indifferent. Yes, he was burly, muscular, and meaty, like most police should be. Although, she did wonder where the joke of cops getting fat from doughnuts, munchkins, and coffee cam from, but still. She knew very well that he is no threat to her. She did remember the moment she was pinned by cops during the big event, but she was just shaken back then.

"Lil' lady, who are you." The cop's voice deep and commanding.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, here to attend a visit." Her voice just as husky as his.

"Sorry ma'am. Not allowed at this moment."

"But-!"

"Not allowed at this moment." The man repeated, pronouncing each syllable sterner and sterner.

"Excuse me, I'm here to visit someone." A scrawny man came up to him.

The guard narrowed his eyes away from Misaki. "This way mister..." He gestured the man to a door behind him.

"Thanks." The exhausted man mumbled.

Once the man was out of earshot, and both the doors were closed, Misaki suddenly boiled of anger.

"Why'd you let _him_ through?" She growled.

"Young lady, don't use that tone with me!" He growled back.

"What are you, my _mother_?" Misaki glared at him.

He immediately grabbed Misaki by her plain, white, button up shirt and warned her. "Disrespect is not appreciated." He hissed.

She smacked his meaty hand from her shirt. And instead grabbed him by the uniform collar as well.

The man's eyes widened from a bit of shock from her strength. "You...you let a man in, but not a woman...You're." She scowled deadly.

Now they both were spewing insults and threats to each other, while outstretching each other's shirt.

"Misa-chan!"

The guard and Ayuzawa let go of each other and turned their heads to see Satsuki running up, the door opening.

"Misa-chan! What's the matter?" She wondered. "Mister, what is the matter of delay here?"

"No one allowed at the moment." His voice was full of irritation. "Now all you little ladies scat."

Misaki wanted to throw the guy out of the building into zero gravity, but restrained herself.

"Sir, please! We need to get in!" She pleaded.

"No one is allowed and that's the last time I'm saying it.

"Sexist." Misaki muttered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Man-lady." The man spat, growling in the back of his throat.

Satsuki stared confused at the two shooting death glares at each other.

Soon, the two girls nodded their heads to each other and leaned on the wall.

The burly man smirked. "Ya gonna wait here? Be my guest."

Misaki crossed her arms.

After an endless three hours, the two slumped to the ground and fell into a rough slumber. It's an extremely long day. An unending week.

The two woke up to the sound of argument. Aoi arguing with the beef man, Madison behind her and Roen watching cautiously from the shut door, eyes locked on the three.

Her mind was still groggy. "(How long have I slept...?)" She yawned and stood up to stretch her arms and legs, awakening Satsuki to do the same.

"It's to prevent your body from being sore." She whispered to her manager, but her response was a mere nod.

"Now, now, I know you wanna be a lady and all, but you're still a kid." Grumbled the huge human.

"I am a teenager!" The cross dresser screeched. "Now let us through!"

Misaki didn't know how long ago the trio arrived or even how long these two were at it, but it seemed like long enough to piss the soul out of Aoi.

Watching her fail at the feud, Madison sighed, and walked carefully in to take Aoi's place. Her face seemed to pull on an angelic smile. It wasn't obvious or the sort but Misaki could see her face fighting a certain expression.

"(Madison! What's she doing here? She needs to be at the hospital!)" Besides that, Misaki couldn't help but find Madison resemble those tall, American, Victoria's Secret models, was it? But she seemed like one of those natural models carelessly and confidentially strutting down the runway without the slightest flaw, except, unnoticeable, her arm was still injured as well as her leg.

"Hey!" Aoi protested, then immediately shut herself up.

Madison's voice was that of a sweet tone like when a cat 'meows' or 'nyans'. "Excuse me sir..."

Roen's expression was hard to read. His hard-as-stone poker face was too undecipherable. The foreigner's eyes flickering from Madison to the cop and then back again.

"Ma'am?" The cop responded.

"Please let us through." Her straight forwardness was either of plan or accident.

He scoffed. "Everyone's gonna keep up this childish game of time, aren't they."

The cop probably didn't see, but a frown was on Madison's face for a split second. She slowly approached him. He raised his eyebrow, aggravated.

"Sir."

All Misaki could witness was that she was whispering something into his ear. Immediately his eyes seemed hesitant and nervous. Then he stepped to the side, hands gestured to the cells, way too abruptly to look unsuspicious.

Everyone walked awkwardly through the door behind as Madison lead the way with a triumphant smile. They didn't dare ask what she could've said. What ever the response, it might be awkward. But Misaki _had_ to ask.

"How did you get him to let us through?"

The group were going to sit on a bench in the middle of a hexagon or so shaped part of the hallway. "Power of appeal!" She laughed tiredly.

"Worked too well..." Roen muttered.

Using her leg muscles to bend down and sit on the bench, she shrieked.

"Jane!" Roen caught her as she winced in pain. "This is why I told you to stay!" His voice was nothing but worry.

"I'm fine!" Madison had uneven, shallow breathing. She was attempting to stand again by herself.

"Are you sure?" Roen put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll just go back to the hospital."

"Alone? No way. I'm gonna bring you there like I did bring you here. By car." She stumbled and nearly fell until Roen caught her again, careful not to touch her arm. Instead of helping her walk, he swept her off her fee gracefully and carried her like a princess. To Misaki, Madison resembled Rapunzel, with her long blonde hair, and perfect features. Madison's face was flushed and she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Thank you Madison!" Misaki waved.

She watched as they passed the group and out the door. Misaki chuckled at how Roen and the human beef cake were having an intense stare down. Well, more like a glare down.

'"Now, let's find Honoka." Satsuki stood "What a day, what a day." She bubbled to herself.

The three split up looking from cellar to cellar, first to second floor.

After a good five minutes...

"Found her!" Aoi hollered through the whole prison.

Footsteps echoed from the second floor proceeding to the first until they had reached Aoi.

"Honoka!" Satsuki and Ayuzawa greeted so gratefully. They fell silent. Aoi collapsed to her knees.

"Oh my...!" Satsuki gasped.

"H-h-" Aoi could say her name.

Misaki turned away in disbelief.

Aoi took another deep breath. "H-honoka...? What happened...?" Her voice was shaky and quiet. "O-oi. Honoka!"

What happened to Honoka? What could Usui be doing at this moment? What did Madison whisper to BeefCake (xDlike it matters)? Will Aoi be important in the next chapter?

Who is your favorite pairing, whether it'd be a joke or for real?

Madison and Roen?

Misaki and Usui?

Satsuki and BeefCake (where the heck did this come from?)

Aoi and Prisoners (O.Q')

You can state any pairing that's not even listed! Make me belly laugh! XD Sorry, in the mood for some one's humor.

Anyways, how was the story? Was it too boring or uneventful? Please leave your opinions! Feedback makes me improve bit by bit!

**Special Readers!:**

Alexander Shiver

animelover1022

asdfghjkllovesyou

Baka teme

Blaze Takishima

bLue anGeL's winGs

Blueberryxn

cyndy-kawaii-maidsama

dianna

ELTACOO

fantasia-49

FoXiiE

GiiuChan

Hato Shiro

Joanna Phantomhive Ivashkov

kuromisa

kurotsuchi-aichan

Lolita-chi

Lost Grey Soul

LunaAlchemist27

melody07

namikazepamela

myuri8

PrincessLover26

Ripplerose

Rose Smile

SaaLiiiek

sakura

savanna1997

ShadowKiss123

sonic-elric

Topaz Skye

vInEscape

violetshade

XxxangelheartedxxX

yorunes

Zana Charleson

~ Thanks guys for your support! What's a writer without readers? Peanut butter without Jelly? S'mores without chocolate? Nothing good, that's for sure. But if I could each give you a personal hug I would! But this is the internet. *Sobs in corner*

Until next chapter!


	13. Useless of Forshadowing Slumber?

The three sets of widened eyes stared, mortified, They tried to take in the sight of what had violet, blue and black splotches painted here and there on the blonde doll's face, arms, and legs.

The body was all patchy and dirty, black and grey powdery dust and filth beaten onto her delicate skin. Her blonde hair, messed up so terribly with strands puffed up in one area and the rest shining with oil and a trail of blood peeking out of her mouth. Her tiny lips and eyes strangely marked into plum violet. The 'human' lying still on the bed in an awkward position.

"No...that can't be her." Misaki continued staring.

"Shaddup over there! I'm sleepin'!"

"Yeah! Quiet down you bunch of cry babies!"

"Go home brats!'"

"I'll kill ya!"

A commotion erupted in the whole prison. Prisoners ranting and bickering as if all together they were echoes of an old couple arguing. Some tried breaking the bars of their cells.

Misaki glanced in the exit's direction. "(Are they loud enough for BeefCake to hear? If he hears it, will he make us leave by force now that Madison's gone?)"

They try to shush the rowdy prisoners. When they couldn't, they did their best to ignore them.

"Hey, you! Yeah, in the shitty weird clothing. Yeah, you. The short, blonde over there! Use your princess charm or whateva' ya call dat shit on them cops past that damn door, get his keys and set me free biatch!"

"So many swears..." Aoi muttered.

"Such a goody goody two shoes."

"She's such a baby."

"How useless."

"This is our chance to go free."

"It'll be that brat's fault we aint gon' live our life."

"Ayo, I don't really think that's her hair, is it? It's a lil' slanted."

Aoi's hands shot up to the sides of his head, not adjusting the delicately curled blonde wig so it wouldn't degrade his pride of cross dressing.

"Shut up! Just shut up already." The double gendered kid snapped, arguing with the prisoners. "I'm not wearing 'shitty' clothing! Apparently these are _Gwen Stefani_ Harajuku clothes! Screw you all, this is the first time I wear some technically Western clothing and this is how people's reactions are! I can wear what ever I want, whenever. Keep your darn opinions to yourself. It isn't my fault that you filthy beings are cooped up in here in these cells. It's yours. Not mine. Ugh." Aoi pointed at all of them.

"How ignorant. And plus, what's it your business about my hair? Don't be making fun of _my_ hair, you know why? 'Cuz all of you baboons are gonna go bald long before I will." With that he topped off his side of the argument.

The cross dresser turned back to the cell.

The filthy prisoners just stared speechless, bored, and irritated to retaliate.

"Honoka...?" Misaki whispered.

"..." No response.

"Honoka! We're gonna get you out of here." Misaki promised, her vision blurring and swirling a big.

"..." There was still no response.

"I think there's something wrong with her..." She commented stupidly.

She felt like there was something she needed to understand. That there was something...something she was supposed to get...like a message.

Aoi stared at the still body. She stared silently for a while, examining the marks on Honoka's body and face. She then looked at her closed eyelids. Aoi squinted at the girl. Usually, if someone is unconscious or asleep, their face is more...more...She couldn't think of the word. Heavier? Yeah, that was it, heavier looking! Yep. She continued staring.

Misaki and Satsuki looked at Aoi, with a raised eyebrow, and back at each other in confusion and worry. Misaki rubbed her golden eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Aoi?"

"Sh..." Aoi waved his hand at them.

She continually stared for the next dangerously quiet 6 minutes. All you heard during the silence were chitchat, 'clangs' and threats from one prisoner to the other. Aoi seemed to be anticipating for something to happen...and that's when it occurred. Honoka's eye twitched and Aoi grinned. It was time. Aoi counted back in her head...five, four, three, two, one...

"What the hell!" The body shot out of her bed and to the bars, viciously irritated.

Misaki and Aoi jumped in surprise, goose bumps rippling through their skin.

"Why the hell were just standing there? When I was '_injured_'? Honoka growled.

Aoi sighed. "I'm not _that_ stupid. Hand me that Perfectly Plum Eye Shadow compact." He stuck his hands in through the bars.

Honoka gingerly took a silver square compact from inside her shirt.

"_And_ your Cherishingly-Cherry-Cherry Lip gloss." Aoi huffed.

Honoka rolled her eyes and took the blood red stick out as well. "I don't even know why the hell those are the names of such good products." She muttered to herself.

"(She carries those in her bra?)" Misaki wondered thoughtfully.

"Why?" The blonde prisoner said.

Aoi opened the eye shadow. He looked at the color of the purple-magenta color, glanced at Honoka's 'bruises', back at the powder and just laughed. Returning the silver object to it's owner. He then did the same with the lip gloss. "(You really do love to shoplift)" She thought.

"Shut up." Honoka looked away flushed and angry. "I was trying to see if they were stupid enough to think I was beaten and unsuitable for a cell and that they would take me to the hospital for looking so...so...eh, I don't know, like this."

"I didn't say anything." Aoi crossed his arms. "But that's some high hope you got there."

"Just shut up and leave." Honoka scowled and scrambled back into her steel bed, under the only blanket, which was basically a grey bath towel.

"We were thinking to find a way to get you out." Misaki spoke.

"Impossible. Even if these guys were stupid enough to mix me up with someone else, they're not that stupid to let me go since I shoplifted a freakishly expensive wig. What happened to that thing anyways." She tossed and turned until she was facing her three companions. "(Hm...why are they even here? Does that mean they're my friends? Strange.)" Honoka shook her head and dismissed the thought.

Aoi then shook _her_ head as if knowing what she was thinking.

Honoka glared and stuck her tongue.

"Anyways...got any ideas yourself on how to get out?" Misaki broke the short silence.

"Nope. I said it's impossible. They probably didn't even need to think twice about how long I was staying confined here. I don't even remember how long I'm supposed to be in this pig house." She yawned.

Satsuki swallowed. "Five years."

"Holy. Crap. Five _years_?" She shot up into a sitting position. She held her face. "What am I gonna do? I need to graduate high school!" She slapped her forehead. "I'm screwed. Yep. Goner. Screwed, screwed. Mhm." She nodded to herself.

"Looks like I gotta wash up tomorrow real well. I wonder if they have any scented soap, like Dove. The green winter soap is really good smelling. Why does this makeup got to be long lasting _now_? Usually at parties this stuff wears out and stuff like that. Gah."

A wrinkly, dangerous looking woman in her forties from a cell left to Honoka's scooted as close as possible to whisper to them. She had grey hair and some remaining jet black hair, black chipped and filthy nails. Her face sagged like a pug's.

"You know how things rust?"

The four girls nodded cautiously and slowly.

"Well, sweethearts, from what I recall from my lovely years in school is if a catalyst is on the bars, it is more likely to accelerate its speed to rust."

The four girls stared in awe. She looked a lot different from how she spoke. What did she even get arrested for?

"So, if it becomes brittle enough, try to snap a big part of the bar off and...you know how the same material can damage each other?" She wasn't really waiting for an answer. "Well, take the bar and scrape it onto the other bars on the window." She pointed to the barred window in each cell that lead to freedom.

"So take those steps with the catalysts and abrasions, sweethearts." She smiled a smile that contained yellowish, chipped, and missing teeth.

Misaki examined the bars and frowned. "But these bars seem to be brand new..."

The messed up lady grinned grimly. "Lick it." She pointed to her window bars. "Been working on it for a year and a half now." She announced proudly, licking her dry and cracked lips.

Satsuki shuddered. Aoi stared disgusted. Honoka couldn't even see into her cell.

What Misaki saw with her probably striking 23/20 vision was an extremely tiny indent on the side of the window bar, coated with a tiny orangey tint and a sliver of silver in the middle.

"(She's been licking _that_?)" She, too, shuddered. "Thanks ma'am, but I think we will look for a different solution." She bowed respectfully to the woman.

She warmly laughed and waved off the respect being paid. "No problem ladies, I can tell this isn't something you young ladies would want to do. Especially since all you beautiful ladies look like models in magazines."

Aoi's eyes shined and nudged Misaki braggingly.

"Oh, yes. This young boy, I don't know why you are dressed like that son. Did you now know? Halloween hasn't arrived yet, sweetie." She whispered worriedly.

Aoi stood there frozen and shocked. "How could she be able to tell I was a...?"

The old lady then dropped herself into her bed with a 'clang'.

"Mm." She groaned contently and nuzzled her face into her pillow. "Comfy."

Aoi, Satsuki, and Misaki looked at Honoka who seemed to be asleep already in her steel bed, bored and exhausted.

"We should come back some other time." Satsuki yawned.

"What time is it?" Satuski yawned.

"What time is it." Aoi muttered to herself, checking her watch. "4:42 PM, I gotta go. I'm bored." She then ambled on out of the station, whistling for a taxi and waving her hand.

"Aoi sure does love makeup." Satuski sighed closing her eyes. "At least we know Honoka chan is safe, somewhat."

"Yeah, 'safe'. At least she didn't go into Black Honoka mode and do something stupid like suicide. Anyways, I have to hurry on home, Satsuki-san. See you." Misaki was starting to head on out of the prisoner infested building.

"See you at work tomorrow." She announced.

Misaki paused for a moment and turned her head around. "I have work tomorrow?"

"Yes. 6:00PM tomorrow. we don't have any themes tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks." Misaki waved and trotted out of the police station. The corner of her mouth rose a bit. (Home, sweet, home.)"

Usui's place~~

Voicemail: "_You really don't know what you're doing. Since you objected, her next punishment is due. There will be more consequences. Now we will ask you, once more. Accept what we say and go back to England. Or, let the next punishment take place. Your next response is due by tomorrow, 3:36PM. Have a nice day now."_

To Usui those last few words were twisted. Slouching in his sofa he stretches himself to end up lying like a stretched cat on the couch. He sniffed, and his exhausted, teary eyes from a few hours ago drooped closed.

"Mi...sa...ki..." He murmured and fell into a brief slumber.

His dreams were pretty unusual. Who would know what things he dreamt of? Maybe flying in the sky with Pterodactyls and then chilling with the Flintstones, or maybe powning groups in square dancing and rodeos screaming out 'Yee-haw' while being thrown back and forth, side to side. Who knows? But this dream wasn't much like those dreams. This one was as boring as a white crayon out of all the other bright and exhilarating colors in the same box.

He was standing there in a hospital room, with a man sitting upright in the bed while a woman sat in a chair pulled up next to the patient head resting on the palm of her hand while the other occupied the patient's hand. She sobbed, her words muffled. A doctor had walked in very swiftly.

Usui just noticed that their faces were blotched and blurred, while their voice was warped as if he was hearing underwater. How odd dreams could be.

With Usui's keen hearing he could hear some syllables.

The lady stood and spoke first. "...it...his...mo...apy...?"

"No...sor...on't...it..." The doctor bowed deeply.

The ancient doctor must've been straightforward because the wavy haired brunette threw a fist at his jaw and leaped on him. His papers and files floated like falling feathers and scattered onto the tiled floor. She continued to scream at him, being able to see from the motion of her mouth. The patient just stood there still, but surely alive.

Soon enough the 'cat' and 'dog' were dispersed by a few nurses, only to have them slapped harshly in the face by the brunette. She stormed out of the building to oblivion.

Usui trailed after the lady. Of course he was invisible in his dream, pretty handy, huh? They seemed to have gone through another dimension of time. This time the lady barged through an extremely vast mansion. She made it past terrified maids and servants, into an office, disturbing and startling a male adult. After a few minutes of the woman yelling and the man trying to calm the lady, he scratched his back neck nervously, hands jittery. She recomposed herself standing straight and tall, chin held high and left the dimension., feeling ever-so superior in her 4 inch, black pumps.

As soon as Usui tried to follow, the dimension closed up and he was just left to shadow the familiar, elder man.

He quickly walked out the front door to a limousine who's door was courteously held open by a chauffer. This country he was in was very familiar. It wasn't anything Japanese and for sure, he know he wasn't in Japan. The man adjusted in his seat and then started fiddling his thumbs. Usui was 'deaf' so all he could do was watch.

The car seemed to have arrived at its destination because it halted to a stop. The man quickly scrambled out, practically jogged up to another mansion, bigger than the last, and pressed the doorbell. As he waited, he fixed his beige tie and probably whistled in hesitation, due to the weird shapes his lips were making.

The door was then opened and he walked past maids who greeted him. After winds of staircases and turns, he entered an office room. He spoke to the owner of the house from behind a desk, but you could only see the back of his chair because he was facing the flat screen behind his desk.

They seem to just bicker here and there like an old couple, which made Usui bored. Usui decided to try to mess with some things in his room. Curious little thing.

Out of curiosity he tried to poke an antique vase. It was a sky blue, with Chinese symbols here and there, and a dark blue dragon making rounds around the piece of fine china.

He tried to tip it from its column. Instead, his hand just sank through it. With this ability, he could go through anything. Walls, desks, tables, and maybe if he wanted, the floor he was standing on. With disappointment he yawns and runs his radish colored hands through his silky blonde strands.

"I see. He is not much for me to hold on to. He wasn't very useful for me. But if you want him, he will cost a hefty price." The voice was low and deep.

Usui froze immediately, like when people played freeze dance, dancing crazy moves and then having to hold their painful poses. He turned slowly to face the men now that he could hear their voices and words clearly.

"How much will he cost? I'll take him for anything!" The visitor pleaded. "Millions, or billions, I don't mind! I _need_ the boy! No one could do any better or look anything like _him_! He's the absolute only look alike!"

Usui's eyes widened. It was his uncle who begged.

The chair turned at a 180 degree angle. It was Usui's stepfather.

His step father smirked and folded his hands on the desk. "Usui Takumi will cost 900 billion dollars, if you can get him to you, that is."

His uncle took a moment to think and remained there with his thinking cap on and fastened tightly.

Suddenly, he turned to him confident on his final answer.

"Deal!"

Immediately, Usui felt a run of adrenaline through his body, causing him to shoot his eyes open and awake himself, tearing himself away from the dream.

"Damn rich people." He muttered through grit teeth.

**End of Chapter~~**

It's been a while, my dear supporters!

I have a very important question at the end of my jibber jabber, so read on if you'd like, or just read the very last few sentences to get to the important question.

Did anyone watch the Hunger Games? I watched it with "Yumi-Sensei!" It was a nice movie. For those of you who watched, how was it? If you'd like to share your thoughts, don't review it, just message if you'd like, so you'd be able to tell me your favorites and not favorite parts and people. You know, so we don't spoil it for those who didn't watch. Hope you enjoy for those who will watch the movie.

How was Valentines Day? I know, it was more than a month ago, but does it hurt to ask? Mine didn't go too well, though I didn't have any big intentions during that day.

Did you guys like this chapter? I know I should've asked that first but, nah. This was the only day I had free time to upload this story. I was supposed to be practicing the piano but I chose this over that today! :D I feel accomplished.

Now, the important question! I was wondering that maybe I could start replying to your comments at either the beginning of each chapter before I actually get on to the chapter, or the end. But here's how I'll pose my question:

Do you guys want me to reply to your reviews/questions?

Tell me what you think! Through review or question, doesn't matter which. Deadline is April 15th. See ya next chapter!


	14. Good News, Bad News

Misaki woke up in her bed and laid there, hair tangled. Her senses were adjusting to the bright light peeking through her window. The golden sun seeping into her room. Ah~golden. Like Usui's hair.

Misaki jolted upright. Her heart raced and that's when it hit her. She dumped him, the two are history. What a terrible mistake.

She slumped on her journey to the kitchen. She poured on-the-verge-of-expiration milk and what cereal she managed to claw out from the top of the fridge. It's been _ages_ since she ate breakfast. but as it is, depressed people tend to eat more. Her gaze travelled from her bowl to her calendar.

She explosively spit out the substances in her mouth. Monday...

"Shit, I'm late!" She took a last glance before abandoning her meal.

Literally diving into her uniform after jumping out of her pajamas, her desk greeted her forehead.

"D-damn it!" She held her forehead.

Snatching her backpack from the floor and frantically speeding to the front door, she slipped into her shoes and slammed the door behind her.

"(Why didn't my sister wake me up? or why didn't mother either?)"

With her monstrous speed and endurance, she reached Seika High School in no time. Once inside the school she speed walked until she finally got to her current class.

"I'm here!" She panted, plopping into her desk.

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san! Thank goodness you came. I will change your attendance to 'present'." The teacher just smiled.

"Yes, please!" She looked at the class clock. 12:58. Almost lunch time.

After school~~~

"(It's oddly quiet. Without Jane, er...Madison to nag or complain, without Sakura babbling about how she and her boyfriend have been doing and without Shizuko scolding her to hush her noisiness, everything just feels off. Apparently Sakura was invited by her rock star of a boyfriend to come with her on his tour in Hokkaido. Sakura grudgingly let Shizuko to tag along to 'chaperone' them. So far, it's been a month without them. They have teachers with them anyways, so they wont miss any school work or have to redo the year. Just one more month to go for them to come back. I'm forgetting about one more person...but who?)" While she carelessly walked she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed and looked up at the person. Her face suddenly burned and her hears started steaming. "G-good afternoon, Usui." She turned her head away. "I should really get going."

To Misaki's surprise, Usui stopped her and held her face in his hands. "Yo." His tone was almost the same as ever with one exception. His voice was more cautious and caring. His thumb gently running over Misaki's bruise. "Care to explain this little bruise?"

"It's none of your business anymore." She looked away.

"Is that so." Usui fought a smile. He immediately bowed deeply, formally apologizing. "My deepest apologies, Ayuzawa-san. I promise it will happen no further. I shall take my leave."

"(Geeze, he bowed so deeply. Ayuzawa? My last name. Ugh, sounds too wrong coming from Usui!)" Misaki spent one second thinking this.

She witnesses him starting to walk away, nonchalantly and indifferently.

Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed wrist. "Wait!"

"S-sorry. About what I said. We can still be f-friends, if you want that is." Misaki wanted to hang herself, she felt way too awkward. But the thing is, 'Ayuzawa-san' from Usui was too dangerously foreign.

He chuckled. Misaki was flushed. "You...! You idiot." She shoved him. He smirked. At the sight of that, it only caused Misaki to chuck her school bag at him. "Go away."

Usui looked at his watch. 3:34PM. A tiny frown sat on his face. He then patted her head and quickly left. With _his_ godly speed, he made it home just in time.

"(Did he really take it seriously when I told him to go away?)" Misaki furrowed her eyebrows.

He heads to the phone and quickly sends his reply not wasting a single second. He them sprints to the Ayuzawa residence, believing he can stop their future actions. He could see Suzuna staring blankly at the spots where the gate and fence used to be.

_They _were fast. Usui had to admit it. "What happened?" he ran to Suzuna who stared emotionlessly at him.

"A truck suddenly came out of nowhere and plucked the fence and gate without permission. Only took them 15 seconds, literally."

She turned and tilted her head up at Usui. "What'll onee-chan do? She'll get upset and worried. You know her. She already has enough to worry over. You're her boyfriend...please keep her from here for a bit or calm her down when she comes." Her golden eyes had tears trickling from her face. It cascaded off of Suzuna's features, extremely similar to a certain other girl.

Usui scratched the back of his neck. "Actually...Misa-chan and I-"

"Oh, hell. What happened here?" Misaki dropped her backpack onto the bald soil.

Usui glanced at Suzuna. She immediately rubbed her eyes until it was waterless and stood normal with a bit of seriousness.

"Suzuna, what happened here?" Misaki gestured toward the empty space.

"A big truck came, a bunch of people came out and demolished the bricks and gate, shoved it in the back truck and went away with their business."

"(Damn...they're fast.)" Usui stared at where the property used to be with irritation.

"You didn't see it coming?" Misaki asked.

"No." Suzuna looked down.

"They didn't ask for a signature?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes?"

Snatching up her bag, Misaki ran into the house, to her room and locked it. She stayed there the whole night.

"Damn it!" Suzuna and Usui heard her yell and the lights in her room went out.

One week later~~

Usui came home with Misaki from school. All that was left after a bunch of Usui's 'no's' to his father, was Misaki's home. No bushes, trees, grass. Nothing but her home.

Misaki didn't even speak to anyone the whole week, except for Suzuna and her mother, who is always inside the garage. Usui didn't receive anything from Misa. Not a word but just eye contact.

Misaki was walking to her front door and stopped when Usui spoke.

"Misaki."

She turned, empty eyes locked on Usui's.

"I'll help."

She raised her eyebrows. "How so?" She quietly asked.

"I'll give you mo-"

"I don't want your money."

He couldn't think of any other way to help. "It's impossible for me to help without giving you money."

"Then don't help. I'm not charity." She gently said. She walked up to him and grudgingly gave a sincere embrace. "Don't help. Thank you though." And she went on in her house. Usui, too, went home still thinking of what to do.

After changing into a white-v neck tee, and silky indigo pajamas, he crawled into his bed and nuzzled his pillow so comfortably.

*_Yellow model chick._

_Yellow bottle sipping._

_Yellow Lamborghini._

_Yellow top missing._

_Yeah, yeah_

_That shit look a toupee._

_I get what you get in ten years,_

_in two days._

_Ladies love me. _

_I'm on my Cool J._

_If you get what I get, what would you say._

_She wax it all of, Mr. Miyagi._

_And them suicide doors,_

_Hari Kari_*

Usui's eyes shot open. "W-who the hell changed my ringtone?"

It was in English and of course he was good at it, so he understood it pretty well. "(Did it say something about Miyagi-Sama?)" He questioned. Usui heard this song once before. He didn't love it and he didn't dislike it. But it's not like he would just quietly wrap the song waiting in a train.

He took the phone from under his pillow and stared at it. An unknown number was calling.

"Usui residence." he rubbed one of his emerald green eyes.

"Hello again Usui Takumi. Your next reply is due tomorrow, 5:50 PM." There was a slight pause, then the voice became irritated. "You know, it'd be best to recommend this: Stop playing childish games, It's not worth it. Especially since it is not you what you are risking. It's _her_. So if you say 'no' this time, it's gonna be her house. We have legal rights for only us to do that. So choose wisely. Have a wonderful day."

The call ended.

Usui cursed under his breath. It's true. He did know he was risking her. Why? Because he knew Misaki would go insane if he left him and vice-versa. But, still. He thought he could pay to repair what his father chose to destroy since Usui could afford such action. But he also wondered how long he could keep that up. he buried his face in his pillow.

"(This is it. This is the only way I can help her. I _have_ to help her, so she can survive. Then everything taken from her could be returned. But. Misaki, she'd probably be hurt from this decision. I would hurt as well without her. Then that, too, would hurt her.)" He sighed.

"(I can't do anything. Absolutely anything. Only one way, which is the only way left. I have to leave.)" He squeezed his eyes shut believing that this was just a nightmare. he wanted to slap himself for planning to do such a thing to Misaki but he knew it wouldn't be good for his brain cells.

After about an hour of pacing back and forth, Usui let out a final, yet shaky sigh. he grabbed the phone knowing he'll regret his decision.

Two weeks later~~

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Get up and look at the front yard!" Suzuna was actually full of emotion for the first time. From the strange behavior Misaki zipped to the front of the house and peeked through the window. Her mouth shot open.

Perfection was the first word that popped into her mind. Bright, glowing, green grass, beautifully trimmed bushes, a new shiny gate that actually works, professionally done brick walls and a healthy pink Sakura tree. It's beautiful petals dancing in the wind.

Misaki ran outside barefooted with joy and confusion. Had her hard work finally paid off? But who would give her such a thing? Maybe Usui? No, but he's been out sick for a while.

Feeling her feet on the new and green grass, more shock gets to her. The outside is completely beautiful. The bricks were new, and how could she have not noticed? The windows were new.

Butterflies fluttered here and there within the perimeter of the flowers lined up against the house exterior. "(Flowers! What the hell! Flowers! I can put it in my vase mom gifted me. Yes...!)"

She skipped back inside. She wanted to choke herself at that very moment. Everything was new, just in the same exact place. Did she not notice any of the fresh smelling furniture due to being used to working at the modern cafe of Satsuki's?

Nah, she's just been too depressed to even notice. As goes for Suzuna and their mom, they were to busy. Or! This all could've been done over night, while we were somehow in our best ever slumber in years.

It didn't matter! Everything was new no matter how and when they did all these renovations. It was so sudden.

"Suzuna...?" Misaki turned to her sister who was standing at the doorway.

She just shook her head, unknowledgeable of when and how it all happened.

"Come one, let's hurry for school." The two nodded at each other, got ready at the same quick pace and stood at the door. She couldn't wait to tell Usui everything that's happened and how things couldn't get any better and any worse. That everything was perfect today. "Mom! We're leaving!"

Usui woke up groggy. He didn't know where he was or what was going on at the moment.

Flashback

"I accept to do what you need as long as Misaki, her family, and her friends are no longer involved." Usui demanded sternly.

"Perfect." The voice grinned on the other end.

"Now what?" Usui didn't really know what was supposed to happen next.

The man triumphantly laughed and hung up.

Usui thought maybe he could run into hiding with Misaki. But where? And if he did hide, what could he do for everyone else in relation to Misaki? What could he do to keep them safe? Nothing. He wasn't rich, well, he didn't receive a whole lot of money from his father since he decided to quit being formally tutored by the best and most expensive tutors. But would it hurt to try such a stunt? Maybe, maybe not.

Before he knew it, he made a run for it. The moment he set foot into broad daylight he saw a glint of something long and sharp fly just an inch in front of his face. Alert he could've guessed it was something his father could assign his agents to mercilessly shoot at him. He ran even faster. After about 1 endless minute of dodging those shiny, silver, pointed syringes, a sharp and inflicting pain took him in the neck. Instantly, he blacked out.

End of flashback

Rubbing where he was shot, he still felt a sting.

He sat up and looked at his surroundings. It was pitch black and cramped. He felt around. After reaching his hands out he felt his "surroundings". It was a closed space, wooden, splinter infested. It was a crate. Way too small to stretch his legs and way too short to kneel.

Of course. They'd put him in a blasted wooden crate. Zero visibility. Limited air. Not very fun.

Feeling around for a weak spot on the crate he feels a brittle section. Immediately he punched a hole through it and once more around it to size it up. He crawled through it.

He could not believe what he could "see". He was all this time in a crate, inside _another_ crate. Possibly a crate in a crate in _another_ crate? Ten more crates? Twenty? Checking, he found another weak spot, demolished it's barrier and squeezing out, he was still encased in darkness.

In another crate.

Usui sighed. He had a hard time breathing. This was gonna be painful for his hand. He'd have to do each blow at the wood swiftly and powerfully.

After who knows how long and the amount of crates only God could know, he finally saw bright light seeping through his punched hole.

He tiredly crawled out and laid there on the clean, marble floor panting from lack of oxygen.

"Ah, he finally made it out. He is quite something." The voice peacefully spoke approvingly.

"That was nothing. He can do anything, well, not truly anything." The husky voice made a sipping noise and put something ceramic onto what sounds like a table.

"Yes, yes. He can do just about anything. Except, cure _him_ from his sickness. They look extremely close to twins with the exception of a few features. Apparently, the other one is quite untalented and has become quite the ill boy he is. How useless."

Usui lifted his head up to look at the crate he came from only to discover it was already cleaned up and put away.

He turned his head to look at the two men. His uncle and step father...he snapped his head to the window and stared wide eyed, horrified and furious. He was already in England...

He clenched his fists until they turned a milky white and relaxed. Then again clenched, and relaxed.

"Did you tell him yet? You know, about why he is here?"

"No. Apparently, he is going to find out now. Servant! First aid kit! Don't want any of his fist blood on my floor and furniture."

"Yessir! Right away!"

"Now Usui...come, sit." his father gestured to the plush, velvet couch on the other side of the coffee table.

He walked over and unwillingly sat onto the couch.

"Good boy. Would you like food?"

"I'm not a dog." Usui growled slightly.

The two men stared at him.

"I see that his loneliness living on his own has slightly deteriorated his manners slightly." His uncle crossed his arms and rested his ankle on his other thigh.

*Growwwwwwwl*

Usui's eye twitched. He dared not to cradle his stomach. It would only make him look worse.

His father grinned and patted his stomach showing off that he was more well fed. He then yawned.

"Shrimp Udon, Takoyaki, and Yakisoba." The famished boy mumbled.

"My, what a big boy you are now, eating a lot of food. Too much perhaps?" The uncle was trying Usui's patience.

All Usui did was glare.

"Oh, what a shame. We have had a certain food for a bit now that our chef has been dying to cook for someone to eat." Mr. Walker tried to intimidate the boy.

"I can eat anything. Just name it." Usui was getting impatient. He didn't want to get Ulcer because of these bastards.

"Oh, I don't know. Mapo Tofu." He rested his cheeks on his knuckles.

"That's it? Just bring it here." A scowl escaped Usui's lips.

"Beware, my dear chef just _loves_ to put quite an abundance of spice in his dishes."

"Bring it."

"Here you go!" A servant came back immediately.

He saw a bowl the size of a basketball. The soup was blood red, boiling hot, and the spicy aroma ran through in his nose. Blowing the soup and then taking a spoonful, he drinks is thirstily. In a minute he finished.

The uncle grinned. "If he can take his Mapo Tofu, he can take _her_ cooking."

"Who's_ her_? And why am I here?"

"You are his uncle. Care to take the honor of explaining to Usui?"

"Yes." His uncle faces Usui. "You see, your brother, Gerard, was diagnosed with a brain tumor. That tumor was discovered too late to be able to cure. Now, he is dying."

There was a momentary pause.

"Your sister in law, Gerard's wife, Camille, is currently going through a mental break down due to this. Their wedding anniversary celebration is due soon. Apparently she refuses to accept the fact that her husband is dying. She believes that I know a way to cure it, so she is blackmailing me to cure him or else..." He trailed off. "It's for my own reason."

Usui didn't know what to say. It's not like he completely cared for Gerard, the cruel idiot, and it's not like he didn't care at all. Well, it was leaning more on the 'don't care' side. "I see. What does this have to do with me?"

The uncle switched his seating position.

"Well, I see you are quite forthright. After speaking to your father-"

"-_step_ father." Usui corrected.

"Silence! Do not interrupt me. Now, where was I? After speaking to your father about you, he easily and quite frankly, decided to sell you to me for $900 billion, cash. He did warn me however about how tricky it could've been to catch you though." He chuckled.

"You tried running and may I say you are quite the talented runner. Luckily, I had one of my people keeping watch to make sure you don't try to escape."

This event seemed eerily familiar, but Usui couldn't remember where he has heard or seen this event. It is most certainly De Ja Vu, though.

"So you put me to sleep and stuffed me into a crate inside even more crates? Were you trying to starve me? How long was I in there?"

"Two weeks about. It showed us how powerful and enduring your body systems are even after weeks of no food and water. You really are something special."

Usui looked at his had. It did get skinnier.

His uncle stood up and presented Mr. Walker a briefcase.

"Here is your part of the deal, sir." He opened the case revealing stacks and stacks of money. "And they thought Bill Gates was the richest man." The two snickered.

"All right. I no longer have business here so I must take my leave." The uncle motioned Usui to follow him and so Usui did.

They travelled in a black limo. The journey was quite silent. They reached their destination the moment the vehicle halted to a stop. The uncle exited the limo and proceeded towards an eerily familiar building. The double doors simultaneously opened.

"Welcome back!" a blonde girl, that could be Madison's twin greeted the two at the door.

"Ah, thank you Chanelle. Please call Elizabeth here." Usui's uncle gave Chanelle his coat.

"Lizzy!" The beautiful blonde called her name.

Few seconds later a red headed girl came. She had a bounce every step she took. "You called me?" She was about 17 and had the energy of a 6 year old.

"Yes. I'd like one of you to escort my young nephew here, Usui, to his room. Take him to floor 4 room 9. Usui you must be asleep by 10:00 and wake up 7:00AM. We have plenty of work to do. I shall leave you in your hands temporarily."

"Ooh! I'll do it!" Lizzy bumped past Chanelle.

The uncle then left to where ever he decided to go.

"Come with me!" She excitedly motioned Usui to run up a few flight of stairs.

"What a whore." Usui heard Chanelle mumble to herself as he passed her.

"Okay! This is your room!"

Usui walked through the door into his room. It was too big to be called a room. There were several rooms inside his room. A bathroom with a sauna, shower, automatic toilet, sink and TV. An office which had a large desk, one wall filled with books, a working table, and yet another TV. A closet which was the size of the actual average room with another TV. His uncle loved TV's.

"Like it?" Elizabeth smiled.

Usui only nodded.

"You like me too?" She smiled slyly.

"No. Get out." Usui didn't even look at her.

"Weh, you're no fun like all the other guys that tried out to take Gerard's place. They all were pretty fun people." She pouted.

"_Get out_." Usui didn't want to deal with her.

"Hmph. Fine, then. You big jerk. I'm not serving you any food you order, anymore." She slammed the door behind her.

Usui went up to it and locked the door making sure she wouldn't get in his room.

He bathed himself clean, and brushed his teeth.

He scavenged through the closet and slipped into the silkiest PJs. Why not be spoiled here when you can?

He climbed into bed thinking of only one thing. Ayuzawa Misaki. What has he gotten himself into?

Eventually, his eyes drooped closed too hurt to think about another passing minute, another passing day, without his only love.

**Okay! I'm so sorry for the late update! Gomen ne minna! Long story short:**

**I was too busy from school work to make upcoming chapters. So when I finally created the chapter in my iPod, I nearly deleted it because it showed two tabs "Delete" or "Cancel". I went and clicked "cancel" but it clicked the one above it and deleted all of chapter 14! I had a breakdown. So about the middle of this story all the way to the end was slightly different from my original work that was deleted.**

**Love you guys! You are the best supporters I could ask for! Keep the awesome support! R&R please! With cherries on top!**

**Special Supporters!:**

**asdfghjkllovesyou**

**Baka teme**

**Blaze Takishima**

**bLue anGeL's winGs**

**Blueberryxn**

**ButterflyWave**

**Cyndy-kawaii-chan**

**ecjapson**

**ELTACOO**

**fantasia-49**

**FoXiiE**

**GiiuChan**

**Hato Shiro**

**Issylein**

**jjjj6562623 ~~Did I type that right? Haha! I kept restarting with the numbers! xD**

**Kuroi Yuuki**

**kuromisa**

**Lolita-chi**

**Lost Grey Soul**

**LunaAlchemist27**

**melody07**

**namikazepamela**

**otakuforever1**

**PrincessLover26**

**Ripplerose**

**Rose Smile**

**SaaLiiieK**

**savanna1997**

**ShadowKiss123**

**sonic-elric**

**Topaz Skye**

**Vicky1239**

**vInEscape**

**violetshade**

**XxxangelheartedxxX**

**yorunes**

**Yumi-sensei**

**Holy Cheezus, I couldn't ask for better supporters than you! This is actually my second story I made but I deleted my first one about Haruhi Suzumiya 'cuz let me tell you, it was _crappy_. But thanks so, so, so much! I was happy while typing all your names because my fingers were getting tired. To me, that means I have a lot of supporters. I can't say thank you enough! Saranghaeyo! :3**


	15. Questions and Assumptions

**~~Okay, before we start the chapter, I need to inform that for the listing of the tributes at the end of each chapter, may I please ask that if you changed your usernames, please message me your new name and old name so I may change the name in the credit to your most current name! This is very important! Thank you! Now, let chapter 15 commence! XD**

"Rise and shine you piece of shit!" the same red head pushed Usui off his bed.

"Morning to you too." Usui groaned sarcastically, his face flat on the carpet.

"Get your lazy butt down there, _now_." She was making his bed.

"How am I supposed to know the way?"

"Beats meee~"

Usui ignored the little skitch and just followed his gut to what ever oblivion it would lead him to.

On what ever flight of stairs he was on, he encountered Chanelle.

Apparently she knew he was lost and motioned for him to follow.

In no time, they were in an abnormally spacious room with everything a salon has. Anything beauty related.

There was a bunch of boxes filled with dozens of straighteners and curlers of all shapes and sizes in each box.

The room was vast enough to be a five bedroom house without actually having five bed rooms. His uncle and servants were all huddled and squashed in one corner of the room, which was the hair section.

Blondie lead Usui to that corner and presented him to the group.

"Ah, just in time. Thank you for leading him here. Now... If my hairdressers would explain what Usui here would do."

"Yes!" the hairdressers obeyed in a perfect chorus.

"Well Usui. As you can see..."

Usui didn't pay much attention. His eyes immediately went to the bottle of black thick liquid the speaker was holding and took a step back.

He woke up drowsy and found himself sitting on a cushioned chair wrapped in black plastic.

He felt something running through his hair and looked at the mirror I'm front of him.

"Shit." He gasped. His hair was _black_. Such an unusual color to stick onto his head. Several people were working on his hair coloring and some were snipping off bits and pieces while referring back to Gerard's picture.

"Ah. Good. You've awaken. I know you aren't a big fan of dying hair, but as you can see, you're hair color was altered drastically. You were injected in the neck with a sleep syringe when you stepped back, if you remember."

"You say that so happily." Usui muttered.

"Now stay still."

Usui grit his teeth and hoped for a good outcome.

After about an hour and a half of people repeatedly touching his head and hair, he was brought back into his room to rest for 15 minutes.

He lazily fell onto the feather soft bed.

"Well fuck, I just fixed that a bit ago." The red head peaked out from his closet. She was organizing the clothes infested room.

Usui just wanted to spend the only minutes of free time he had to sleep.

"Hey, I wanna ask something."

"What." Usui's words were muffled by the blanket in his face.

"What did you think when they told you that you had to be Gerard and marry _her_?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. But I guess I'd rather die in a pit of famished rats than marry her."

"Oh... but I feel bad for this one girl...Ayuzawa Machi? Yeah, I feel bad for her."

Usui looked at her "It's Ayuzawa Misaki, not Machi. What about her?"

"Shit, you didn't hear? Oh fuck, well I'll be damned. Never mind! Oh ho ho!" She laughed awkwardly.

He got annoyed. "Don't swear so much."

"Why?" She snorted.

He glared. All that swearing reminded him of home, of Misaki.

"F-fine." she took a moment and looked into his eyes and turned away guiltily.

"What _about _her?" Usui stretched his arms.

"Well...don't tell anyone I told you anything I'm about to tell you or that I know anything or else my world will be fu-" she corrected herself and shook her head. "I mean or else I'm in big trouble."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Well, I learned that she was looking for you and stuff for the past two weeks."

Usui came to remember that he had left her. He clenched his fists.

"What is she to you? Ayuzawa I mean."

After a short silence he sighed. "My girlfriend." he refused to include the 'ex', to believe that they were ever through.

She immediately looked a him. "How much do you love her?"

Usui didn't respond and gave her a picture. The one that was taken when the idiot trio figured Misaki's secret and became the dumb asses they are today. The day Usui jumped off the school building to catch the picture from landing into the wrong hands.

It was her, in her beautiful coal, black maid outfit. Her eyes were pure gold. She was as naturally beautiful as can be.

She froze in place for a few seconds. "I see why. She's very beautiful." She turned to him worriedly.

"Look. You're not gonna like what I'm about to say. Do you mind or no?"

"Go on."

"Of course you know that you're here to take Gerard's place. Well, I heard that since you're gone from Japan, Misaki has had some panic attacks. She once attempted cutting herself, but she never had the guts to. I also heard that one of her old pals-look, I suck at remembering names-I think his name was Shintani Hinata, is visiting her often since."

Usui twitched. Him. He forgot about him. Of all things and people he knew about and of, he forgot of _him_. That was it.

Usui knew instantly that that was Shintani's chance to steal her away and make her his.

"Well, now that you say she's your girlfriend, and she's spending time with some other guy because you went AWOL, you must be feeling really crappy don't you."

Usui sighed in agitation. This was not going well at all.

~~Misaki

*Sniffle*

"Misa-chan..." Shintani patted her back.

"Misaki, please, speak to me." Hinata scooted closer to Misaki on the park bench they went to for the past two weeks to relax at. He removed his arm from around her and folded his hands in his lap.

"I just don't get it, he just suddenly...he didn't even tell me!" she sobbed

"I know. I know. I don't get it either."

"That bastard. He's so evil. He didn't tell me! Why! Why! I thought we could trust each other!"

"Maybe he has a good reason."

"Then I wonder what could possibly be his reason?"

The two got up and started walking towards her home.

They endured silence except for Misaki's excessive sniffling.

Once inside, they sat on her couch. Shintani ignored the beautiful make over because it just wasn't time to talk about it.

"Why is everything like this? Could this be what Usui's been acting weird about? I-I don't know what's going on anymore...!"

"Don't worry. It'll get better. It has to."

"I highly doubt that."

Shintani put his right arm around her shoulder.

She twitched and froze from the affection.

He looked at her face carefully. He felt resentment and remorse. Slowly, he removed his arm from around her.

"Do you still love him?" Hinata asked carefully.

She took a little pause to think about it for a moment. "(YES, OH HELL YES, I think) N-no..." she was being dishonest to herself.

Shintani studied Misaki.

He sighed in disbelief.

"I-I don't." She persisted.

He looked her in the face. Her face was emotionless.

He seemed to start believing her until a moment later. A tear escaped both her eyes.

"D-damn it." Her slightly shaky hand wiped away the tears before Hinata could.

"Oh, I see." he adjusted his position. There was a momentary pause. It seemed like he was thinking hard about something.  
>"Things will get better."<p>

"Like I said, I highly doubt that." her voice was unstable.

"Listen, don't worry. You'll get through this. You know why?"

She looked up. "Why?"

"I will help you. As much as I can, I will help you."

"How...?"

"Don't worry anymore, okay? Just don't worry, I will be there to help."

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid." she rested her head on his shoulder.

Shintani chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one to say that to you?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Shintani, would you like some tea?" Mrs. Ayuzawa finally came out of the garage and peeked into the room. Her eyes drooped and her face was pale.

"Ah, no thank you Mrs. Ayuzawa. I should get going. It's getting late. Get good rest, both of you. Misa-chan, relax for a while. Miss Ayuzawa, relax as well. Well, I'll see you both again. Bye."

"Thank you, dear. Get home safe."

"Thanks!" He waved good bye.

After the boy left Miss Ayuzawa sat next to Misaki.

"Dear, are you really okay? Usui..."

"Yes mother. Don't worry. Please, get some rest, you look a little pale and weak. Maybe eating and resting more will help."

"Thank you for your concern. Well goodnight sweetie."

"Yes, good night mother." Her mother kissed the top of her head and went back into the garage, still unconvinced.

Misaki went to her room and locked the door behind her. She sat at her desk, tying her hair.

*Wo qiu xie hen zao gao Ye bu dong dou ni ziao

Ke shi ni zong shuo Ni de gan jue dou hen hao

Wo zhi dao ni shen me dou bu hui ye zuo bu tai hao

Dan shi wo ye bu hui ji jiao*

She listened to her ringtone carefully. It was a gift from Aoi, a new ringtone.

***Flashback***

Misaki stared puzzled at her phone, as the song ended.

Aoi crossed his arms and looked down.

"Um..." Misaki scratched the top her head slightly shifting her huge, pretty, and pure white bow off to the side. Today's café theme was Vocaloid. You could guess what Misaki was.

"So, what do you think?" Aoi snapped.

"My, Aoi, was that Chinese? It sounds so exotic!" Satsuki squealed.

"Yeah, that's my favorite song in that particular language so I thought maybe that I'd..." Aoi hesitated to finish. "...give to Misaki as a 'Cheer Up Gift'."

Misaki was a bit surprised. She never thought Aoi would have had the heart and piece of selflessness to do anything for anyone else.

"Th-thank you, Aoi." Misaki smiled genuinely.

The midget cross dresser blushed wildly and looked away. "Whatever."

***End of Flashback***

Before her phone could go to voicemail, she didn't bother to look at the ID and opened the piece of technology.

"Hello?" she spoke quietly in order to not awaken Suzuna.

"Mi-" A boy was cut off.

"Holy shit! What are you trying to do? You're _here _now! Wait, are you calling your girlfriend in this household? Wedding's in a few months and the pregnancy test is sure that there is life now! You can't turn back now, the deal! Gimme that-!"

And the call ended suddenly.

Misaki exhaustedly turned her face to the ceiling. "Wrong number?" she asked her self. She looked at the ID.

_'Usui'_

The cell phone slipped Through between her fingers.

"_Usui!_ It's him! It's _Usui_! He called!" she nearly fell out off her chair from excitement. As she bent down to get her phone she slowed her movement. "(Wait, household? Wedding? Pregnancy?_ Life_? The hell?)" Confused, she scramble onto her bed trying to absorb everything in as quickly and effectively as possible.

"(That was for sure Usui. That was his number. But, wedding...? Was that really Usui? Wedding, as in _his_ wedding? _Their_wedding? And pregnancy? New life? The young girl who was talking is pregnant, that Usui gave her life? No way, could he really have been in love with someone else? This cant be...)" she immediately dialed his number and hit the green button.

Usui~~

"Holy shit! Didn't I tell you?" she snapped his phone closed.

"Tell me what?" He growled.

"Geeze, don't tell me I forgot to tell you all these things!" she face palmed herself. "Look, since you are now under this household, under the deal, you must not and cannot have any contact with others in Japan. It will be like you were never even there. And the wedding, in a few minutes, you will be trained the habits of Gerard and learn to dress like him appropriately for the wedding. Now the pregnancy test thing. The thing is that Gerard and his wife, I don't know her name, did 'it'". She formed quotation marks with her two fingers on 'finger'.

Usui stayed silent. His eyes then widened a bit and turned his head to the full view window.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Bye the way, I hate the new hairdo."

"You don't say." Usui rolled his eyes.

She then exited the room. "Oh yeah, your fifteen minutes are up!"

Does _everyone_know about his schedule? Does he have absolutely no privacy? I mean, she even got into his room even though he locked it.

*_Yellow Model chick,  
>yellow bottle sipping,<br>Yellow Lamborghini,  
>Yellow top missing...*<em>

He heard his phone fading in the distance. "My phone..." he felt his empty shirt pocket.

He shrugged and walked over to his room phone. He got her number memorized. Usui waited patiently for her to answer but the line was busy already.

Few seconds later the room phone rang. Thinking it was Misaki he answered it immediately.

"Misa-!"

"Whoah, wait a minute! It's Lizzy here. Geeze, what're you still doing there? Go to the dining room immediately! They don't like to be kept waiting."

He hung up, sighed, and started his journey towards the dining room.

Misaki~~

"(He didn't answer his phone. The first time there was a girl in the distance. Now he's not picking up. Is he really in love with her? Did he not want me? This is it. He started a family _already_! He didn't even say a goodbye. But why? Was I a terrible girlfriend? A terrible ex?) But I heard 'girlfriend'. Without the 'ex' in it." She couldn't stop talking to herself.

Misaki tried to not feel anything. She refused to be dismal. So sleeping was her strategy.

All she could do was toss and turn. If your take a video of it and fast forward it, it would look like a worm when you pour salt over it.

She couldn't resist to call him again.

No answer, just a bunch of beeping. The bastard of an alien must've turned it off.

She muffled her sobs into her pillow.

"Usui? Is this your good bye to me?"

Usui~

He was so annoyed. He went through the same things about twenty times in less than five minutes even though he was perfect with how he did what he was told.

"Now, Gerard is highly allergic to these foods and those foods over there on the very left are foods he love. Now, these are what his opinions and thoughts of about these foods. I will test you."

He immediately stood straight, tall and his facial expression like Gerard's.

"Bananas."

"They aren't my favorite fruit but the taste is rather sweet." Usui practiced speaking like him.

"Peanuts."

"I am highly allergic. I can not and will not be able to eat or smell them."

"Good...asparagus."

"I do not like them. They are rather tasteless and are at other times, disgusting."

"Perfect, let's repeat the process...Let's start with all the fruits in the world, then vegetables and the meats. We shall go though this five more times."

Usui really needed an aspirin.

Two months later~~

"Misa-chan! It was only two months ago I said I would help you and I am still working on it! I am working hard! Please, hang in there." Hinata pleaded.

"There's no sign he's coming back. He hasn't called, texted, or emailed me. Besides, there's no need. He's gone his own path." she choked on 'gone.'

"'He's gone his own path?'"

"I don't know for sure but...I think he is into someone else now, and I think he started a family. I'm not sure, I-I don't know for sure. I only think." she tried to assure him that it's not an official fact.

"No...are you serious, Misa-chan? That's not possible, he-he really loved you! That just can't be. Just, please hang in there for me. He must have some good reason, so keep hoping. You could have heard some one else, like a bystander, in the background."

She shook her head. "The lady took his phone while he called."

"Just, please, Misaki, please, believe in him."

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like he's coming back. And I've been thinking of something all night and I've decided..." She put a finger to her bottom cheek in thought.

Shintani rose an eyebrow, extremely worried.

Misaki lightly blushed and looked Shintani in the face.

"I've figured that you had feelings towards me from certain sources and I am deciding to give you a chance. Maybe, we could have a chance together for a change. That I could try to fall in love with _you_, instead."

**Okay! I didn't have writers block this time, thank goodness! Usually when I do, it's pretty bad. So I hoped you enjoyed this story! I apologize for any spelling errors, I will try even harder next chapter! I'm finally getting to the main issues in the story! That makes me glad! **

**My thanks to my loving readers!**

**To my special tributes, here are your uniquely beautiful names!:**

**Special Supporters!:**

**asdfghjkllovesyou**

**Baka teme**

**Blaze Takishima**

**bLue anGeL's winGs**

**Blueberryxn**

**ButterflyWave**

**Cyndy-kawaii-chan**

**Dark-Saffire**

**ecjapson**

**ELTACOO**

**fantasia-49**

**flowersofmoeoverload-I really like your name! Moe~~~~**

**FoXiiE**

**GiiuChan**

**Hato Shiro**

**Issylein**

**jjjj6562623 **

**Kuroi Yuuki**

**kuromisa**

**LaYaDaYaDaYaDaYa-Your name was so fun to type!**

**Lolita-chi**

**Lost Grey Soul**

**LunaAlchemist27**

**Magica Ring**

**melody07**

**namikazepamela**

**otakuforever1**

**PrincessLover26**

**Ripplerose**

**RobiRae**

**Rose Smile**

**SaaLiiieK**

**savanna1997**

**ShadowKiss123**

**shawnmisakiusui**

**sonic-elric**

**Tazzy786**

**Topaz Skye**

**Vicky1239**

**vInEscape**

**violetshade**

**XxxangelheartedxxX**

**yorunes**

**Yumi-sensei**

**~~If I am ever missing your name, please, inform me of it! **


End file.
